Thicker than water
by HeavyMetalRose
Summary: Eve's the new girl in skool and there's something weird about her, it's probably the fact she's a half-vampire. Zim finds out her secret and threatens to expose her unless she becomes his maid. Eve's ex fiancee Jacob comes to finish what he's started by turning her into a full blooded vampire. What's this, Zim's jealous? Odd love triangle, rated T cause i'm bad...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own invader zim or any of the characters, only eve (my character) **

**Anyways this is my sister's account but this is ****MY ****first fan fiction**

**R&R **

Chapter 1

She sighed as she blew a lock of hair from her face. She had just moved to this city and she already hated it. At least in her hometown she had one friend- here she was an even bigger outcast, what with her skater attire and spiked choker. She shrugged as she looked at herself over in the cracked mirror, "well eve time to face an entire room of miscreants." She slipped her backpack on her shoulder and left for "skool"

She held her breath as she opened the door to reveal her new classroom. 'Well-'she thought 'how charming' there were cracks in the walls and grease stains on the ceiling. The teacher was a spidery old woman, and the kids all looked spaced out except for one kid with a big head and a scythe looking hair do and a kid with green skin and Elvis hair. They both seemed to be shooting daggers from their ice-cold stares at each other.

"well class it looks like we have another rotting doomed appendage to our class, her name is eve, well eve speak now because after this moment I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER SOUND FROM YOU!" confused, eve nodded. "Hey I'm eve I love punk music and style- but please don't mind me." Her voice was more annoyed than friendly. She held up a hand to cover her eyes. "Damn why is the sun so bright?" eve muttered, the sun shone brightly through the windows. "Ok." The teacher pushed a button and a boy in between the green kid and the big headed kid shot through the floor. "Sit there!" she scowled. Eve's eyes bulged as she took her seat. The green kid spoke; "Hello I am ZIM!-" he squealed "-and I am a perfectly normal human worm baby-" Eve put a hand up in front of his face "I honestly don't care..Zim was it? I just want to go unnoticed so- thanks but no thanks."

She plugged earbuds into her ears and mouthed "going under" by evanescence. Zim fumed "INSOLENT HUMAN FEMALE!" he cried, clawing his desk. "What's wrong space boy? It looks like I have an ally."

"Shut up Dib-stink I will get you and his hyooman girl to obey me as well as the rest of the human race just you wait." Eve slammed her fist down on her desk. "Will you two can it! I can't hear my music!" Both dib and zim were alarmed by her spontaneous reaction. Dib raised an eyebrow. "Somehow…this is strangely familiar."

Flashback!

"I'll expose you zim just you wait! I'll reveal your evil intestines soon enough!"

"Oh I don't think you will dib I don't think you-"

"Shut up! I'm playing my video game!" gaz Cried not looking up from the screen. Dib looked at eve "uncanny" he mumbled. "What nonsense do you speak of fool boy?" zim asked and dib scowled "forget it." He turned away from zim and rapped his fingers on his desk. Zim looked over at eve who was mouthing the words to a song and nodding her head to the music. "And what-"he paused waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you doing earth worm?" Eve eyed him evilly and sighed, taking her earbuds out. "I'm listening to music I believe told you that already green bean." Zim eyed her I-pod then suddenly snatched it.

"Black veil brides?" he read then a confused look spread across his face. "But they are male are they not?" he pointed to the album cover of the white make up'ed guys engulfed in flames. "Yes" eve snapped as she yanked her I-pod back and shoved the earbuds back in her ears. "You humans are very confusing." He said flustered. "Yeah?" eve countered "well let me ask you something Mr. Normal if you're so normal then what's up with this earth worm crap huh? And you act as if you know nothing of the human race!" Dibs ears perked up and he wide- eyed watched eve as she chewed zim out. "What are you talking about Zim is a perfectly normal human!" he cried. Eve rolled her eyes "and will you stop with the third person narration! It's very irritating." She sighed and went back to listening to her music as Ms. Bitters droned on about doom and imploding space.

Eve almost didn't notice everyone leaving the classroom to go to lunch until dib waved his hand in front of her face. She jumped "Damn big headed midget!-"she said, balling her fist before she understood that she did. Dib raised an eyebrow "um..." eve scratched the back of her head nervously. "Sorry 'bout that." Dib shrugged "it's ok I'm.. Kinda used to it" he sighed "well anyway it's time for lunch." Eve nodded and walked past dib into the cafeteria where kids shoved mystery meat into their mouths and drank chunky milk. Disgusted eve sat at the least greasiest table she could find. She looked up to see people whispering and pointing at her. 'Surprise, surprise' she thought . But she noticed that they were not only looking at her but beside her as well. Dib sat to her left and a creepy girl with purple hair sat to her right. "Excuse me but what the hell are you doing here?" she asked him. He looked at her intently "you believe me right?"

Eve shook her head " what are you talking about?"

"Zim he's an alien you believe it?" Eve stared at him strangely "dib you don't know what you're talking about." She said flatly. Dib sighed "you too? Can't you see through his disguise? He has green skin GREEN SKIN!" She covered her left ear to prevent deafness. "Dib it's not ok to call zim an alien, have you heard of the blue man? He's 100% human and his skin is blue! So dib you should just drop the alien crap you're hurting my ears!" The creepy girl giggled next to her. "Yes?" she raised an eyebrow. "You think he's a lunatic too?.." she grinned "I'm gaz, you know my annoying brother dib." She shuddered. Eve laughed "I'm eve but ah no I don't think your brother is crazy ..Just gullible."

Gaz raised an eyebrow and looked around her. You still here dib? Go sulk somewhere else." Dib shook his head. "I'm fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim nor do I own its characters I only own my character :P **

**R&R!**

Chapter 2

Dib eyed one green kid with Elvis hair; Zim looked up at dib and scowled "You shall not spy on zim dib creature! I AM ZIM! And I command you to look away you are not worthy of my greatness!"

"Cheh" Eve leaned over and whispered to gaz "is zim always this conceited?" gaz looked up from her video game long enough to say: "some days are better than others, you just have to get used to their stupidity."

After an hour of hearing Ms. Bitters' doom ramble the bell rang to go home. "Perfect it's raining" eve hissed through her teeth dib looked at her. "Not afraid of water are you?" he asked coyly. She cursed him under her breath. "No dib I am not afraid of a little rain- just get out of my personal life will ya?" she packed up her stuff and ran out the door crap it was pouring! She saw a kid with an umbrella and snatched it. "Heh sorry kid." She winked as she walked home.

Zim watched carefully as eve slowly walked around puddles. "This human is defiantly different than the others." He observed. Eve stopped and turned in his direction. "If you're going to stalk me do it right numbskull!" she pulled zim out of a bush nearby. "What are you doing?" she put her hands on her hips.

"I uh.. Zim doesn't have to answer to a HUMAN!" he pointed at eve and his eye twitched madly. She shrugged "whatever" she sighed. Zim prevented her from leaving. "Filthy earth child why do you avoid water? It doesn't affect you?" He pointed to a puddle of water on the side walk. "Cheh-it's none of your business zim!" eve shouted, as she ran away avoiding water at all costs. "You do not run away from the almighty ZIM!" his spider legs sprang from his PAK and he ran after eve.

"Damnit zim stop following me and go away!" eve cried, dodging into an alleyway. As cliché would have it zim ran right past.

Eve sighed and licked her sharp K9's "that was close." She whispered, and climbed up the rusty ladder and into her room. "Well I thought that went well didn't you squirt?" Eve looked up and saw her older brother, Zak leaning against the windowsill looking rather amused. Eve rolled her eyes "And what are you doing up so early?" she glared at him "and another thing…WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!" Eve was about to beat her brother to a pulp for coming in her room….again when he slugged her arm playfully and grinned. "Ow what the hell you wanna die?" she bared her fangs at him; he held his hands up in surrender. "Well I can see that you're loving it here." He leaned against the wall. "Having two boys interested in you how lucky." He clapped his hands as he teased her. Eve groaned "shut up don't remind me, I just want to go to bed and hop we move tomorrow."

Zak ruffled her hair, "Not gonna happen squirt." Eve sighed. "I know...Just get out of my room before I hang you by your toes!" He laughed and exited the room quietly. Eve groaned as she lifted the lid up on a polished black oblong box.

The next day eve wore a black hoodie and black skinny jeans to block out the sun, not that she would melt or turn to ashes it simply drained her energy. "Damn stereotypes." She muttered. "Hello eve human" eve clenched her fist and turned to face the annoying green kid-"hello zim come to follow me again eh?"

"Zim has no need to follow a hyooman.." he paused "why are you dressed like that?"

"I just don't like the sun OKAY?" she hissed bitterly and walked quickly past zim. Zim raised a nonexistent eyebrow as he watched her walk hurriedly to skool. During class eve entertained herself by sketching as Ms. Bitters rambled. Just as she was drawing her hometown during winter completely covered in a sheet of snow, an extremely high-pitched voice came on the intercom. "Greetings children of earth." Eve shook her head 'I bet this one is a "regular worm baby" too huh?' she thought to herself. "This is your new skool announcer a special surprise mandatory field trip is happening for the following lucky children- morla, Ned and everyone in Ms. Bitters' class except for zim."

Eve clapped her hands over her ears as the rest of the class screamed with excitement-a scream that resembled a group of irritable monkeys. "All of these children get to go to a special place made entirely out of food.. I like food now check this out!" the high pitched voice started to beat box. Eve grumbled in annoyance. She looked over and saw zim press a button on a remote which made the voice stop. "What about zim.." Dib asked "why isn't he going?" Ms. Bitters snarled at dib like she wanted to rip his head off. "I guess I'm just not smart enough." Zim sighed.

Eve looked at him strangely "what does being smart have to do with anything?" she asked and walked in front of zim's desk and stood over him. "If ya ask me you an' dib are the smartest kids in class maybe even smartest in skool and you can take that.." she unwrapped a lollipop that was in her pocket. "..To the bank." She looked at the two before making her exit. Eve ate her lollipop and thought about what she just said "did I really?" she shuddered just thinking about it. Before she left she even thought she saw them blushing, but the she pushed the thought away. "Those two are way too cocky" she muttered.

The bus sat in front of the skool…somehow it looked different. Eve stepped on the bus uneasily 'I have a bad feeling about this trip.' She thought. There was a door that hid the driver 'I wonder when did they put divers behind doors?'

"Since when did they put the driver behind a door?" Eve spun around and saw dib. "How did you do that?" she pointed her lollipop at dib accusingly. "Do what?" he asked, eve shook her head and strolled towards the back. 'Tch like he can read my thoughts, everyone was probably thinking it and he just said it is all.' But still eve had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own invader zim or its characters **

**Just eve :P R&R!**

Chapter 3

"Hey you, new girl!" eve looked up. Everyone was crowded around her seat. "You hang out with those freaks zim, dib, and his creepy sister gaz don't you?" some bratty twit asked. Eve shrugged "So what I bet they aren't half as freaky as you guys-now if you'll excuse me I'm kinda claustrophobic." She shoved her way through the cluster of kids and found a seat in the front next to dib. "Hey dib." His eyes just about popped out of his skull when he saw eve sitting next to him. "What…why are you sitting here?" he looked to see if anyone has seen her sitting with him yet. Eve looked uninterestingly at dib "Hmm..What am I not cool enough to sit here dib?" she asked lazily. He looked flustered "Ah I um.. excuse me" he stepped over eve and opened the door to the drivers "cockpit" eve giggled and muttered "cockpit" under her breath, which made her laugh even more.

'Well that was stupid' eve thought after her little giggle fit. Then she mentally flipped dib the bird 'how rude I came over here to be nice, that jerk face he's so full of himself, he's lucky if now I don't shave him bald.' Soon eve heard screaming behind the door. "What the hell.." she wondered. "listen to him..weirdo!" some other airheaded dolt said. Eve glared evilly at the rest of the kids who were minding their own business. She got up and gazed through the window of the driver's "room". Zim was on a monitor, he had solid red eyes and looked like an insect. Eve shuddered Dib was arguing with him as usual, eve rolled her eyes 'can't they stop clawing each other for a total of 5 seconds?' eve's eyes wandered around the room, outside there were stars and what eve guessed was planets. "Oh my.." she gasped. 'Was dib right after all?' she thought them mentally shook herself 'no that's crazy eve'. She grasped the handle and was about to open the door when she thought to herself; 'eve there are no such things as aliens-and we are defiantly not in space you're just seeing things.' She rubbed her eyes and went back to her seat.

Suddenly dib burst in the room yelling; "Everyone we're in a wormhole, zim launched us into a wormhole and now we're flying towards something horrible- just horrible!" eve shook her head "Dib what did I say about calling-" she looked up and saw a kid giving dib a wedgie. "And just what the hell do you think you're doing!" she socked the kid in the eye and helped the thankful dib up. "You ok Mr. phsyco?" she teased. Dib nodded "you believe me don't you eve?" he asked hopefully. Eve raised an eyebrow. "Dib.." she sighed "I'd like to but… I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ZIM AN ALIEN!" dib's eye twitched before he nodded.

"well" he said to himself "there's still hope." He typed ferociously on his computer and nodded. "Everyone! If we all move to the right side of the bus then we may be able to steer this thing clear of the moose room." Eve tilted her head and curiously looked up at dib and mouthed; "Wha?"

No one moved…eve sighed. "You heard the kid move to the right side Damnit!" she hollered at the kids and they all cautiously did as they were told. The bus tilted and all of a sudden the doors opened and kids hurriedly exited the bus. "T-thanks eve." Dib whispered. "Please don't mention it.." she paused for dramatic affect "EVER or I'll shave you bald." Dib shuddered. "Eve?"

"yes dib?"

"Do you believe me?"

"No why?"

He nodded his head and slowly trudged home. "well…that was odd.." she stood watching him until she was mentally slapped. "Oh shi-" she checked her watch her parents would be up any minute now. She bolted down the street. "6:57..I'm gonna make it!" she shouted triumphantly, she rounded the corner to her house when she bumped into dib's little sister gaz. "Oh. Eve?"

"Y-yes gaz"

"what'd you do to dib?" she inquired "He came home not ranting about zim being an alien and bigfoot." Eve sighed "Nothing really I just didn't believe him when he said we were trapped in a wormhole is all." Gaz shook her head "he likes you ya know? He said you were the only one who tolerated him and his crazy antics."

"He said that?" eve asked. Gaz shrugged "Nah I added the crazy bit, actually he said his brilliant discoveries." Eve held back a giggle "Oh yeah?..And I suppose his head isn't big either.."

There was a long pause between the two. "Pffft…Bwahahahaha!" they both started laughing crazily. "It's enormous!" eve said breathlessly. "Huge!" gaz agreed. Eve wiped a tear away as the laughing stopped. "Oh my!" she looked at her watch again. "I-sorry I have to.." she took off running. 'Please don't be home! Please oh please!' she begged. She climbed up her ladder and crept quietly into her window. She looked around and sighed…'thank god!' she thought. No one was there. She flipped the light switch and saw two rather angry vampire hunters standing in the middle of her room. "Heh… hi mom , dad." Eve said quietly. 'Busted!' eve could already hear zak taunting her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own invader zim or its characters**

**I only own eve! Anywho R&R!**

Chapter 4

"Eve where on god's rotting earth were you!" her father yelled impatiently. Eve scratched the back of her head nervously. " I was just.."

"Don't tell me you went out to search for HIM again!" her mother butted in. Now eve was starting to get pissed off too. "NO I was not out looking for Jacob MOTHER! And just tell me what's so damn wrong about wanting to look for the god- damned vampire who changed me in the first place!" she huffed. "I know it's your 'duty' to hunt their kind and you say they're the scum of the earth but it won't change the fact I still harbor half their blood!" she edged back towards the window.

"EVE!" her father shouted. "We are NOT discussing this now I want to know why you're home so late!" eve shook her head and grimaced "No father let's discuss the fact that the reason we moved here is because you were so ashamed of me that you didn't want any of your friends to know!"

Then her mother's hand came down hard on her cheek. Eve shot her an evil glare and jumped back out the window and ran.

Meanwhile

"Okay I admit that the moose was a bad idea but now I have a new and even more brilliant plan to insure the doom of dib and the rest of those pitiful humans!" Zim cried as he and gir we're walking to the store for supplies. "And it involves a human food called spinach!" he laughed a menacing and psychotic laugh. Suddenly something whipped past; zim squinted to see with his contacts. It was the eve human. He quickly and quietly ran after her.

"D-damnit!" she cried as she wiped a tear away. "And what if I HAD gone to fine Jacob it's not as if you could keep me from trying to find him! He's my blood keeper after all!"

Zim watched her, confused he thought to himself. 'What foolish nonsense does this human speak of?' Eve stopped abruptly and fell to her knees. "I'm a vampire!" she whispered "and that's all I'll ever be that is until he dies.." she started to cry again softly just so that zim could barely even hear. "And I shall die too so it's only natural isn't it that I'd want to find him."

Zim was shocked 'the death of one man will also kill her too?' suddenly a wave of pity washed over zim and for the first time he actually wanted to comfort a human-or vampire as the case may be. But then he snapped back to his old human resenting self. Zim slowly and quietly backed away from eve. He studied her one last time and ran off.

At his base zim conducted a plan to find out the truth about eve.

Eve almost fell asleep during class-as usual Ms. Bitters ranted about doom and zim and dib glared at each other. Suddenly; "Eve human!" one high-pitched zim suddenly cried. "Unnn..what is it zim?" she mumbled. "I have a request!" eve looked up at him strangely. "Yes?" she prodded him to go on. "I have tickets to gather at this…evanescence..concert thing." He held up concert tickets. "And I have one for you too eve." Eve jolted up suddenly like she was injected with an espresso. " YOU HAVE EVANESCENSE TICKETS!" she stared at the tickets, almost drooling. "gimme!" she reached out for them.

Zim laughed. "If eve human wishes to go than she will have to come with zim." Eve was still reaching for them as zim pulled them away. " Yeah, yeah sure whatever I'll go with you just gimme!" zim grinned and handed her a ticket. "Meet zim after school and we shall go." Eve looked up suddenly "I-it's today?" she was going to attempt to apologize to her parents today…she looked down at her ticket and grinned. 'well how often do I get to see them in person? I can wait until they apologize to me.' She nodded "Okay zim I'll go with you." She agreed, ogling the ticket.

After school Eve saw zim pacing in the parking lot. "Uh zim? What're you doing?." Eve called out and he looked up with irritated eyes. "Zim had a ride but it hasn't come yet!" he shook his head. "Stupid robot." He muttered. "What did you say?" eve asked, but zim brushed off the question. "Zim we can just walk there I mean it's practically down the street." She suggested. Zim was about to object when he saw eve already walking away. "How did you get these tickets anyway zim?" she asked clearly interested. "Zim went onto a human 'radio station' and won them for..himself" he muttered the last bit. Eve laughed. "And what is so funny human worm?" zim asked. Eve shook her head "It's just I can't see you as an evanescence fan or you calling in thirty times to win these tickets."

Zim raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" she shrugged. "you just don't seem the type." As they entered the stadium they were run over by other rockers. "There are so many humans here!" zim said exasperated. "It's a concert zim of course there's gonna be other people here." Finally they made their way into their seats and the concert began. The first song that was played was "tourniquet". Zim watched and didn't look like he got what was going on. Eve smiled "you don't get it do you? Us hyoomans are very confusing right?" Zim nodded. "Would you like to know what it's about?"

"Zim does not need the help of a human!" he cried. Eve shrugged "Okay..." then there was a long pause "Zim would like the assistance of you eve human." Eve nodded "so you want to know about the song...Well there's this girl, she cuts herself and the term 'my god my tourniquet 'is her asking god for forgiveness because she chose this path."

"Why does this girl hurt herself no one would want to purposely do so? It is a horrible way to live." Eve sighed "what if the girl had no choice? What if she did it to know that she was alive because she felt the pain." Zim shook his head. "There is still no reason to hurt yourself." Eve was about to strike back when a familiar taste of copper filled her mouth…'bloodlust' she gripped the edge of her seat, she was about to lose it. She looked at zim one last time before bolting out of there, she was looking for prey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own invader zim or its characters **

**I only own eve anywhooo R&R **

Chapter 5

Eve's throat was burning as she finally got out of the stadium, and away from all the tender flesh. "Damn why did it have to be today and with all those people?" she growled. 'Zim'll probably pick on me even more now that I went an' left him.' She shook her head. 'Cheh...well who cares anyway.' She shrugged with a hint of melancholy.

"Hey little girl-"she heard a husky voice call. "Wanna come play with us?" She turned. There was an older man with a Mohawk and lip ring accompanied by a shorter man with a red hat. "Hmm that'd be a tempting offer If you hadn't looked like you crawled from a sewer." She mocked. The Mohawk dude grabbed her by her arm and drew her to him. "Take that back you bitch." He whispered angrily. Eve grinned. "How about I take it back when YOU take a bath." She said crinkling her nose.

Eve sighed. "you'll both have to do." She pushed the both of them into the alleyway. The guy with the hat grinned. "You decided to reconsider?" Eve shook her head and stared them down with the most evil expression. "No I just decided that the two of you should be enough to satisfy me." She grabbed a handful of the Mohawk guy's hair and jerked his head back. Eve licked her K9's and sunk them into the man's neck. Eve shivered in delight; It had been her first real meal in months- her mother had only let her drink blood tablets back in her home town.

"Just because you're one of those blood suckers doesn't mean you have to act like one." She always said to eve. She lapped up every bit of the man's blood not wanting even a drop to go to waste. She eyed the other man, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth and licking it off her fingers. "So you're next I suppose?" The guy backed into a corner, shivering and quaking. "You-you're crazy!" he pointed at eve accusingly.

She laughed. "Oh I'm the crazy one am I?" she lifted up his chin. "Like trying to pick up a girl you don't even know isn't crazy."

"Eve!" She turned around and zim came running towards her. "Hmm…So it is true that this human is actually a vampire." He studied her. "You live by feeding off of another human's blood-It really is despicable you know." He crossed his arms and eve fell to her knees. "Zim You knew?" she trembled "Please zim- Please don't tell anyone! I'm not even a full blooded vampire!"

Zim raised an eyebrow "Tell me who is this Jacob?" Eve's eyes fell. "He was my Fiancée" she mumbled.

"Fiancée? What is that?" Zim asked. "He…We were going to be married after we graduated-it was set up by our parents." Zim pursued her "He was your mate? Where is he now?" Eve stood up; she got angry whenever someone talked about him. "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!" she shouted. He backed away. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "He left me like this; A wretched being not human but not even a full vampire, I don't belong anywhere not even my own parents want me."

She slammed her fist against a wall and let tears fall "Well..." She screamed in between sobs "You want to expose me don't you! Go ahead DO IT ZIM!" Again another wave of pity and sorrow washed over zim but this time he couldn't brush it away. "No" he said quietly "I will NOT expose you eve..." She sniffled "what?"

"I won't expose you…BUT just so you know I'm doing this for my sake! I do not want to be labeled crazy be other humans." Eve looked up at zim and forced a smile. Zim blushed and turned away from eve. "And I have a price I must know your weaknesses and I shall become your master." He was sure eve would say no or beat him up or something she would never agree-"I'll do it." He was shocked that she'd actually agreed to his demands. "Y-you will?" he turned towards her, and she nodded.

"I'll tell you my weaknesses so you can be my master." She bowed her head and shuffled through her pocket. Finally she pulled out a sliver chain with a cross. "If ever my bloodlust cannot be controlled contain me with that." She dumped it in his hand, and revealed her own neck that was always covered by her raven hair. She had a cross tattooed on her neck that resembled the one on the chain. "Just touch that cross to mine and I'll be detained." She said flatly." another one of my weaknesses is sunlight-It doesn't harm me it only drains my energy, But my final weakness can…Water-it burns my skin so whenever I am out of line or control just splash me with water."

Zim slowly looked form the chain to eve who bowed. "Master," Zim straightened "Come eve we have a long day tomorrow." He turned and walked away and eve followed suit. "Yes, Master." She echoed. Zim shuddered, somehow having eve as his servant didn't feel right to him. But he shook his head and continued to walk home, eve by his side. 'Eve' he thought 'how could you live like this for so long?' And there was the eerie sorrow that followed him whenever he thought about eve and how strong she was to be the way she is.

Suddenly a certain green dog interrupted his thoughts. "OOOOOH mastah brought a friend home!" Gir attacked eve, "You smells like chikin I LIKE CHIKIN! I can daaaaance like a monkey!" he hopped down and started to flail his arms around crazily. "Um…zim? What is..."

"IT'S NOTHING!" he shouted suddenly and eve's mouth instantly shut. 'Can I expect more of this thing?' she thought. And that was the first day of the end of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I don't own invader zim or its characters**

**I only own eve R&R! Btw's I'm so glad**** someone**** is reading this **

Chapter 6

"Eve...Wake up eve!" eve groaned, she was probably in her open casket with her brother ready and arming the water balloons. "Mmmhn…Zak go away!" she mumbled. All of a sudden there was something on her. "EEEEEEH! Wake up chikin! Guess who maddde waffles! ME!" Now she knew where she was, and all the memories of last night swirled around in her mind. 'But that means-'she opened her eyes and they wandered all around the room.

Gir was dancing on eve's stomach and she growled. "Get off of me you little maniac!" and she picked the little green dog up by his head and set him forcefully down on the ground. "What are you doing here in the first place?" she snapped. "Mastah told me tooo wake up da chikin!" he giggled. Eve sighed and got up off of the small couch, "take me to him." She said as she reluctantly followed gir. Gir headed into the kitchen and lifted the trash can lid. "Gir what're you do-" all of a sudden she was falling down a hole, she felt like Alice falling down the rabbit hole and into wonderland.

She screamed at the top of her lungs for someone to save her from her endless fall. BAM! She dropped through a tube and onto the floor, she groaned. "I'm going to kill that dog" she muttered. Eve looked around, she was in what seemed like a laboratory. There was a sci-fi looking super computer in front of her and alien looking test tubes all around.

"Ah finally you're here." She looked up and zim was standing over her, he had solid red eyes and alien antennae, he looked the same as when she saw him on the field trip. "Zim…?" she studied him, he seemed amused. "What…what's wrong with your face?" she said calmly. All amusement drained from zim's face. "I showed you my true form! How are you so calm?" He shouted. Eve stood and shrugged, "Eh well…now I know dib isn't crazy- and have you forgotten I'm a VAMPIRE!" she spat the word like venom in his face.

Zim cleared his throat "Ah yes well I have a job for you." He gestured to the space around him "Clean my lab it's quite dirty, and when you're done with that I'd like you to plant a few more lawn gnomes in the front yard." He turned to leave, eve rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him while his back was turned to her. "Yes…master." She gagged. Zim turned slightly in her direction and raised a suspecting eyebrow. "Oh and that should be finished by this evening."

"WHAT! Why you little.."

"What was that?" he asked smoothly, Eve smiled "nothing! You just do whatever it is you do." She waved him away and turned slowly towards the disaster area. "Ok" she sighed "remember eve this is for your safety after all."

She turned and saw broken glass strewn everywhere, fur tucked in corners, and burn marks all over the place. "What the hell you little PIG!" she hollered.

Zim heard her scream and laughed to himself. "How pitiful to be worked up over something so trivial." He sighed.

Eve angrily mopped the lab floor, she was almost done when he heard a sniffling, curious eve dropped her mop and looked around. "Hello?" she called. There was a long pause before she heard something; "Hello? Is someone here with me?" it sounded like a small child that was frightened nearly to death. "Where are you?" she asked. "I'm…over here." She attempted to follow the sound of the voice so she kept the child talking, "What's your name?" she asked. "Annie." She called. 'She must be over here somewhere' eve thought turning to her right. "How old are you Annie?" she said sweetly. "I'm eight." She said nearly above a whisper. Eve kept going straight towards the sound of her voice, and finally she found her.

Eve gasped, "Oh my god," she whispered. There was the little girl, strapped to a chair with her eyelids held open, there were wires attached to her everywhere. "Zim," she hissed. "Hold on sweetie I'll free you in a minute don't be afraid." She assured her, but that didn't help much since eve wasn't even sure how to undo the restraints. First she looked around for a sharp object of some kind-thankfully eve remembered her pocket knife.

"Okay hold on Annie." She cut the leather straps in which she was held to the chair. Annie leaned forward in her chair which made her eyes grow wider. "Oh no don't do that." Eve pleaded uneasily; she felt like she was going to puke, 'why would zim do this?' she thought 'and to an innocent child.' Eve finally undid the wires and took away the eyelid openers. "Are you ok?" she asked the girl she nodded her head warily. Eve smiled and lifted up the girl on her back and carried her upstairs.

"ZIM!" eve yelled as she entered the living room. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" she demanded. Zim slowly and cautiously approached eve. "Why did you tie up this girl in the basement! "She asked angrily, Zim eyed the little girl on eve's back who was sleeping soundly, he started to panic. "PUT HER DOWN NOW EVE!" he commanded. Eve raised an eyebrow "What's gotten into you?"

"JUST PUT HER DOWN!" eve reluctantly did as she was told and set her down on the couch. "What the hell zim? Are you afraid of a little girl?" she mused. He shook his head "You don't understand she isn't a hyooman girl! She is a demon disguised as one! She is very dangerous that's why I kept it down there! She is a demon form planet hyriea, the most dangerous and powerful demon of all and you set it free!" he said with the angriest tone eve's ever seen him use.

The girl turned over and zim flinched. Eve bowed her head "I'm sorry" she said in a tiny voice. All of a sudden the house quaked and the girl woke up, her eyes were fully black she looked so evil, so demonic. She grinned as she stabbed eve with one of her sharp appendages. Eve mouthed "I'm sorry." As her world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own invader zim or its characters**

**I ****only own eve R&R!**

Chapter 7

Her breath was labored and her vision was fuzzy, after being out cold for 13 hours Eve finally awoke. "Mastah da chikinny lady is alive!" a shrill voice rang in her ears. "Gir...Don't talk such nonsense I watched her die." Eve's ears perked up. 'Zim? 'She thought 'It couldn't be he sounds…sad' her eyes wandered around the wrecked living room until they landed on a green silhouette, back towards her.

"Zim? What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, and zim turned around his eyes were full of disbelief and happiness. Then he clenched his fists "D-damnit you should have just done what you were told and clean the lab, NOT SNOOP!" Eve smiled; she looked into zim's relived eyes and laughed. "WHY ON IRK ARE YOU LAUGHING!" She wiped a tear from her eye and grinned, "Because I thought you hated me, now I can see that's not the case at all." Zim's face turned dark green "What are you talking about?"

Eve patted zim's shoulder. "I can see we're going to be good friends' zim." She said cheerfully. Zim's antennae drooped, "Oh…yes I see." He said disappointedly. But as soon as he looked at eve his frown vanished and his very breath was taken away. 'Why…do I a mighty irken invader have such feelings towards this girl?' he thought 'She is not special in anyway but…in that sense she is… to me.' He mentally kicked himself. 'Remember your mission zim, after you take over earth none of this will matter, she as well as the rest of humanity will be slaves to the irken empire!' somehow when zim pictured eve being a slave to the rest of the empire he got very angry and somewhat possessive.

"Zim?" Eve's voice was small, "Yes?" he asked tenderly. "COULD YOU PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!" she shouted and pushed him off her bed and into the floor. He rubbed the back of his head 'she wouldn't last as an irken slave,' he thought and smiled 'She's way too pushy'

The next day:

"NO I WILL NOT!" eve shouted, as gir chased her around with the garment, "You must or your duty as my slave will not be fulfilled." Zim said coyly. "Who cares I'm not wearing THAT!" she said angrily. Zim grinned "And not to mention, someone may be exposed as a creature of night." He said smugly. "Fine." She hissed and snatched the uniform away from gir before he could put it on himself. She paused "I CAN'T CHANGE WITH YOU STANDING AROUND WATCHING ME!" Zim quickly snatched up gir and bolted out the door before eve could do any damage. 'Well' she sighed to herself 'it doesn't look that bad.' She looked at the irken maid uniform, it was a purple dress with a black and purple striped sleeved shirt underneath with matching stockings-and being of irken design, had thick black rubber gloves, and boots.

Eve shrugged and reluctantly put on her uniform.

"What's taking her so long she should be down here tiding up this living room!" zim said impatiently. "Maybe she ran away with the squirrel to get me TAQUITOS!" gir suggested. Zim shook his head. "Eve! I command you to.."

"I'm coming! Keep your shirt on!" eve stomped in the room and stood glaring daggers at zim. Zim gasped she looked beautiful wearing irken attire, her black hair cascaded into curls onto her purple covered shoulders. He bit his lip to prevent the compliment from escaping his lips. "What took you so long?" he demanded. "Well excuse me your highness but I had trouble putting on so many clothes!" Personally zim was thankful the outfit wasn't more showy, if it had been things may have gotten awkward.

"THAT'S NO EXUSE!" zim shouted a little more harshly than intended. "Just clean this living area and the bath unit and you will be done for today." He said quietly as he exited the room. Eve was a little shaken up by zim's reaction but still did as told. "Say..Gir" eve stared at the little robot. "Does zim always have terrible mood swings?" Gir shrugged and played with a toy squid. "I-don't-know." He replied. Eve sighed, "It's useless asking you anything isn't it?" she growled. Gir giggled and ran away. Eve shrugged and went back to work.

Zim paced deep in the bowels of the house. "Why do I get this way around this human!" he shouted angrily. "Perhaps it is because you are infatuated with her?" His computer asked in a monotone voice. Zim clenched his fists "Like I the ALMIGHTY ZIM! Could fall in love with someone such as her." He hissed and added silently "As if she could love me in the first place." If the computer could he would roll his eyes.

When eve finally finished with the bathroom she sighed and admired her work. "AHA! MY BUSINESS IS FINALLY DONE!" she wiped her gloves and turned to leave but bumped into zim. "Oh zim…Well I finally finished so you can do whatever." She stepped aside and walked past him. Zim couldn't help gazing dreamily after her. But the sound of her scream broke his trance, he immediately ran towards her yell. He entered the living room and saw gir had invited a "Friend" in.

"Hello eve." A tall and mysterious boy called casually. Eve stood frozen in shock. "J-Jacob?" She said in disbelief. He grinned and stepped slowly towards her and looked her up and down. "What's this have you taken on some weird cosplay?" he leaned in "Well you know, you still look amazing." He leaned in an inch from her lips and whispered; "I came to take you back eve, I know I was mean to make you wait but what was I to do? Your family is one of vampire hunters' right?"

Zim tightened his fists and felt like beating that guy to a pulp, he had no right after leaving eve and making her endure pain by her own family, to show up out of the blue and take her back. He was just about to step in when he heard eve say quietly; "Get out Jacob."

"What?" He asked in disbelief. She pushed him away "GET OUT NOW AND NEVER COME BACK! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she yelled throwing him out . She sighed as tears slipped down her cheeks, she turned to zim and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry you had to see that." She said. At that moment zim wanted to hold her and comfort her like she had never been before, and so…He did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I don't own invader zim or its characters blah, blah, blah**

**But only I own eve, Jacob, Zak, and eve's parents so anywhoodle R&R!**

Chapter 8

"Zim?" eve whispered uneasily. She hung limply in his arms. 'This is certainly new' her inner voice remarked. After the fiasco with Jacob she'd think that zim would scold her for letting him in, which she hadn't but zim liked to place blame on her anyway.

"I vow that that wretched creature will pay for all he has done to you eve." Zim muttered angrily. Eve shook her head- "Zim really I'm ok just forget you even-"

"NO I will NOT forget that her has hurt you like this No one has the right to make you cry, not me, not your family, NOT ANYONE!" he held her at arm's length and studied her face. She was mostly shocked by zim's sudden reaction, But somewhat happy that he'd actually care for her to this extent. She nodded and zim held her again, but suddenly let go. "Please report to your room, I will send gir to wake you in the morning for skool." Eve turned to go to her room, but not before looking over her shoulder and saying; "Goodnight zim."

Zim smiled; 'goodnight eve' he thought to himself watching her walk away. He then looked out the window to see Jacob standing in the yard glaring evilly at him. Zim wanted to kill him, more than he'd ever want to kill-even dib. But he shouldn't cause a racket-he grinned and pressed a button on a remote that made lasers shoot from the eyes of the lawn gnomes. Jacob was caught off guard so he was slightly burned, Zim laughed menacingly as he watched Jacob flee, 'until next time-alien' he read his lips just as he was nearly out of sight, 'So' he thought 'It looks as if though I have more than just one dib now.' He sighed and went into his lab where he never slept.

The next day at "skool":

"Well class we have yet ANOTHER doomed dead weight to the student body- his name is Jacob…Jacob if you have-"

"Yes...Yes I do... I would like to say welcome to you all whether you be new to me or not." He winked at eve who shuddered under his glare. "Well…Jacob you will need to sit down, whether It's up to me or not, and if it were me you'd be in the underground classroom." She hissed through her teeth. Jacob smiled politely as Ms. Bitters pushed a button that lead the kid next to the other side of dib down into the underground class. "Cheh-" dib rolled his eyes "another one." He mumbled. Jacob grinned at zim before saying anything. "Say isn't that kid an alien?" he asked dib. Dib looked up in disbelief "You-you think he's an alien too? Really?" Jacob nodded "Sure do…a stingy alien at that." He added the last part silently to where only zim could hear. Zim grimaced; He had made a powerful enemy.

He looked over at eve who was frozen solid, her mouth was fixed in a straight line like she was calmly watching the teacher, but her eyes said otherwise. She was shocked and frightened that Jacob had come today, she knew a lot more than zim on just how powerful he was.

At lunch while eve was walking to lunch, Jacob came out of absolutely nowhere and pinned her against a wall. "Eve please don't do this you know you want to be with me I told you I was sorry just…" he studied her face "Please forgive me." Eve tilted her head and smiled which made him smile, and then she kneed him as hard as she could and walked away leaving Jacob clutching his crotch and crying in pain. "I meant what I said Jacob!" she yelled over her shoulder, while doing so she wasn't paying much attention in front of her so she slammed into the person in front of her.

"OUCH! What the heck?" eve gasped and helped dib up, "Oh I'm so sorry dib-I wasn't paying attention."

'NO SHIT!' cried her inner voice. He shrugged, "it's okay." He mumbled and walked away. Eve raised an eyebrow and watched him slowly trudge towards the cafeteria. And as if eve didn't get enough surprises "Eve" zim popped up behind her and she nearly had a heart attack. She turned on her heels to face zim "WHAT THE HELL! YOU JUST CAN'T POP OUT OF NOWHERE AND SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF PEOPLE I NEARLY HAD A STROKE!" she scolded zim who visibly flinched. Eve sighed "I'm sorry zim what is it you need to tell me?" Zim bit his lip "You should start sticking near me during skool hours and away from Jacob… Do you understand?" Eve rolled her eyes "Trust me I want to be as far away from that jerk as possible."

Zim shook his head "I'm not joking eve! You must avoid him at all costs!" he said angrily "He's dangerous!" Eve put her hands on her hips and stared at him stubbornly "Why are YOU so interested zim? Why do you care! So what If I'm injured why should you care?" zim's brows furrowed "BECAUSE YOU ARE MY SLAVE!" he snarled bitterly, he instantly regretted what he said. The color from eve's face drained, and her lip quivered. "I-I see I'm sorry m-master." She bowed her head, zim felt a piercing pain in his heart, and he honestly didn't mean to yell at eve or say what he said to her either. 'Why SHOULD you care zim! YOU ARE AN INVADER YOU HAVE NO TIME TO CARE ABOUT SOME GIRL!'

He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder but retreated, for he thought the better of it. Instead he backed away from eve slowly at first but then bolted down the hallway.

Dib sat with Jacob, something seemed odd about him, and he acted as if he knew him already which dib was sure they had never met before. Jacob finally looked up at dib and smiled. "I have a plan to expose that alien-but I'll need your help with something." He grinned evilly and dib shuddered. "What'd you have in mind?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-I don't own IZ or its characters no matter how much I wish I did I don't :P**

**I only own eve, Jacob, Zak, and eve's parents anywhoodle here is *drumroll* chapter…9? Yeah 9 **

**Enjoy! R&R!**

Chapter 9

Eve and zim were in an awkward silence the entire walk home, for eve was too frightened to speak and zim was still kicking himself for yelling bitterly at her earlier. As soon as they reached the door the silence ended, eve grumbled as she tried to open the door- it was locked "DAMN THAT ROBOT!" she cursed the little SIR unit, zim had to a suppress a snicker, for she sounded just as he does whenever GIR screwed up irritably. Zim snaked his hand over her shoulder and clutched the doorknob, but it wouldn't turn. He growled and pulled a messaging unit from his PAK.

"GIR!" he shouted into the small device, eve flinched. "Open the door!" he snarled, eve heard the little mechanic giggle of gir and suddenly he got serious, "I DON'T WANNA!" he shouted then he paused and there was a click and the door was unlocked, "OK!" he squealed. Zim sighed and opened the door which unleashed a very excited gir who pounced on zim's face, squeezing him and giggling madly. "G-GIR GET OFF OF ME!" he cried trying to pry the SIR unit off his head. Eve giggled quietly, which turned into loud booming laughter. Both aliens stopped what they were doing to stare at her. "Eve?" zim said quietly, she hadn't spoken to him since noon, now she was laughing full force at the two.

She gasped for air and squealed; "You two are _idiots!_" she chuckled which continuously got softer and slower. Then she sighed, wiping tears from her eyes, "You both are so weird." She turned to walk inside, leaving the confused aliens out in the lawn.

Dib watched the whole ordeal through huge binoculars. "They just entered the house." He said quietly to Jacob who raised an eye brow. "Finally- now we can set this plan in motion -Dip"

"Dib" he corrected. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Whatever have you set up the transmission?" he asked sternly. Dib nodded and got his video camera. Jacob smiled.

Zim had just entered his lab when computer called him. "Zim" it said in monotone. Zim looked up "What is it computer?" he asked. "There is an incoming transmission."

"Is it the tallest?" he asked hopefully. "No it is unidentifiable- but still it is not the almighty tallest." Zim sighed. "Connect to transmission." He said uninterestingly. "Yes zim."

The screen went blank and all of a sudden a voice spoke, it was very low and sounded as though it was many voices instead of just one. "Hello I am a water shifter from planet albacross, I have crash landed on this planet and picked up your radio frequencies and found out you were an irken invader, please if the manner suits you would you be able to fix my ship? In return I will reward you for your kindness with destructive machinery left over from my ship, seeing as how a water shifter as no such use for those items. If you are obliged in doing so then meet me in the park at midnight."

"Transmission ended." The computer said. Zim raised an eyebrow, letting the information sink in. Then he laughed. A chance to receive albacross technology? Ha! He'd have to be a fool not to agree. But…he thought to himself if he went alone-what if it wasn't and albacross water manipulator after all? What if it was dib and stupid water guns? Zim crossed his arms. 'Well' he thought 'I'll just have to bring eve with me, for protection of course.'

Eve was upstairs lounging about; zim had not given her any orders so she was bored out of her mind-she sighed as gir jumped on her and started to dance. 'hmm' he thought 'Now would be a good time to practice a charm,' she grinned, since she was the daughter of vampire hunters, of course she'd learn a protective charm or two, Eve was just really rusty. She cleared her throat, she searched the deepest reassess of her mind to find the old Romanian charm, "facerea de mă de întunericul, corpul meu Este slab, facerea bine proteja Este!" (making of me from the darkness, my body is weak, making it well protected) The charm sent gir flying into the wall, and he giggled like a mad man. Eve giggled herself and jumped up in victory, The charm had worked! It actually worked! She had tried that spell nearly 100 times after she was turned and it never worked until now!

Right as eve was in the middle of her victory dance zim walked in. He stopped and starred at the two, Eve was jumping on the couch shaking her hips to unexistant music, and gir was running around madly. "EVE!" he shouted and eve's face instantly met the floor. "OW! ZIM WHAT THE HELL YOU WANNA DIE!" she hissed but zim ignored that comment. "I have been summoned to the park at exactly 12:00 am, by a water manipulator from planet albacross, I am to repair their crashed ship and in return they will grant me with their technology." Eve shrugged rubbing the back of her head. "So? What the hell does this have to do with me?" he grinned, "Because dear eve, you are to accompany me in case it is a trap set by dib. Eve grumbled, "W-well why can't Gir go instead? I'm sure you'd rather me stay behind and clean up the base right?" she stumbled on her words. Zim raised an eye brow "Why are you making such a fuss eve?" he questioned. She jutted her chin out defiantly "I AM NOT!" she countered. Zim leaned closer to her.

"Oh really?" he asked smoothly. Eve felt his breath on her face, "Y-yes I was concerned about how dirty the place is." Zim chuckled "I'm sure gir can manage." Now eve was running out of excuses. "B-b-but I" zim shuffled her to the wall and pinned her against it, "Now eve, don't tell me…" she bit her lip "That you are afraid of the dark?" she looked into zim's eyes like a young and frightened child. It was Ironic yes, that a creature of the dark would be so terrified of it, a creature of darkness that was also raised in the dark, but eve was so terrified of the dark, she trembled, she was afraid to be alone. Frightened tears welled up in her eyes as she nodded. Zim's eyes softened as he watched a lonely tear fight its way past her eyelid, he released her from his hold and sighed, eve sunk to the floor and cried;

"I DON"T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE!" she screamed through sobs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer! I don't own invader zim –sad face-**

**I own eve, Jacob, Zak, Eve's parents, and the story idea –happy face- and now chapter….10!**

**R&R please! **

Chapter 10

Zim looked down pitifully at eve who was crying like an infant. He slid down on the floor next to eve, and smiled sadly. "You know..." he started "As a young smeet, back on irk I was afraid of everything." Eve looked through her fingers at zim uneasily. "Yes even I the almighty zim was afraid, but you know what?" eve nodded for him to go on. "I got over my fears, just by trusting others." He held eve's hand and brought it to his lips, "Can you trust me eve?" he whispered, kissing her skin. Eve's eyes bulged; she was thoroughly surprised by zims actions. He looked up at her expectantly, and she nodded "Y-yes." She said so quietly it was barely audible.

Zim smiled sweetly and stood up, pulling eve up along with him. "It is nearly 9:00 now, get some rest eve, I will send gir to wake you when it is time." Eve nodded and turned, then turned back. "Zim?" she asked. "Don't you ever sleep?" zim rubbed his eyes "An invader has no time for sleep!" he tried yelling but came out a raspy whisper. Eve raised an eye brow and led him over to the couch. "You get some sleep I'm a creature of night remember?" she said with a sad and lonely smile. Before zim could protest eve turned out the light and left the room. Zim smiled to himself, 'At least I know she doesn't hate me.' He thought and drifted into a sleep he never had before.

It was 12:00 and zim was still asleep, the truth was, she wasn't going to let zim go at all, but instead she would go herself. If it was dib behind this, which she was pretty sure it was, then she wouldn't make it seem like he was gullible enough to believe his trick, after all she was his slave if she couldn't do that much then how much of a use would she be? Eve took a deep breath, she was shaking like mad, but she had to do it was for zim, her master.

She found a language translator on the kitchen table where zim had set it. She placed it in her ear and said; "hello?" which came out "eske suplor?" She grinned and headed out the back.

Eve shifted her weight from foot to foot as she waited in the cold for the supposed "Water manipulator" she finally stopped jumping because of every little noise when; "Eve what are _you_ doing here?" eve screamed and cursed, "ana luphmana ali cani fo-" she spun on her heels and saw a wide eyed dib. "Y- You aren't supposed to be to be here!" he said nervously combing the trees with scared eyes. Eve snorted "Hmmn… it seems that I didn't need this after all." She said uninterestingly, tucking the translator in her pocket. "You have to leave now eve!" he said urgently, pushing her along.

"What the hell's your problem dib? LET GO OF ME!" she shouted. All of a sudden there was a man who shot out from behind a bush and grabbed eve. "What are you?" she was instantly muffled with a handkerchief, eve's eyelids fought to stay open, she had been drugged. "Stop let go! That's not the one let her go!" dib cried. Eve glared at dib evilly while her lids grew heavy, she had to do something, there was no telling where the man was taking her but she didn't want to find out. Through the handkerchief she bit down hard on the hand of her captor, blood instantly seeped through the cloth; eve resisted the urge to gulp it all down and warily stumbled over the man- only for a second, then she ran like a bat from hell- towards the small little green house.

She swung the door open widely, and slammed it. A sleeping zim jumped up off the couch and stared at her in surprise. He was about to scold her when he saw her scared and nervous expression. "Eve? Where have you been?" he asked genuinely concerned. She was panting as she combed her hand through her hair. "I-I-I'm so sorry m-master." She stumbled, as she walked past zim, who caught her in his arms. "EVE!" he cried as her eyes finally closed after fighting for so long.

Eve dreamed of her and her brother having a water balloon fight, she giggled as one bounced off her arm and onto the ground with a splat. Suddenly there was a whipping noise and eve was standing in a bedroom, she eyed the walls and pictures and gasped Jacob's room. The door swung open and Jacob immerged, he looked just as handsome as he did on the night….she shuddered that eve was turned. He strolled towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, eve tried to pull away but her body refused, he tugged at her hair softly as he drew her into a kiss. Eve grimaced inwardly. After he pulled away he pulled a small dagger out of his coat pocket and slit his flesh at the base of his neck, and pulled her into him.

'No!' she pleaded but the words never escaped her lips, instead the highly intoxicating aroma of blood filled her nose, she was too late. She had become a wretched half breed once again, only this time she knew what heart break lie ahead. She screamed and her eyes fluttered open, she saw zim's face hovering over her own. "Eve?" he asked quietly. Eve's eyes welled up but she bit down hard on her lip to pull them back, but it didn't work because soon enough she tumbled into zim's arms and cried until there were no more tears to shed.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME MASTER!"

Yeah I know this chapter sucks I'm sorry I had massive writers block, well that and I was pisshed that some chick stole my hoodie anywhoodle R&R please I love to get feedback


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I don't own invader zim -spoiler alert- : O dance scene with eve and Zim: P**

**I own Eve, Zak, Jacob, and eve's parents**

**R&R! (I love feedback) **

Chapter 11

Zim gazed down at eve who sniffled in his chest; eve finally looked up at him after an hour of crying. "Eve..." zim said quietly holding her at arm's length; he looked up at the clock on the wall and saw it was 1:15 am. He gasped, setting eve gently on the couch. "I must go-it is past the meeting time," he turned to leave but felt a hand grasping his shirt. "D-don't go zim it's a trap-please stay here." She whispered warily. Zim smiled gently 'I see….you went for me….such a good human.' He thought smoothing her curls. Eve hugged him through half closed drowsy lids. Zim pushed her away "G-get off of me!" he squealed-truthfully zim wanted to hold her for a very long time.

"Report to your sleep unit and I will sent gir to wake you for duty." He said harshly, eve smiled and nodded "Yes master." She said sleepily rubbing her eyes. As soon as she was gone zim slammed his fist to his forehead. "She shouldn't have gone for me." He whispered and headed down into the lab.

-The next morning-

Eve was lazily dusting the living room, and her mind strayed to last night. She had watched as she was transformed yet again into a horrible creature- she hated Jacob, she hated him for turning her into this, and leaving without a word. Eve shook her head. "Keep your mind on work eve-"she muttered as gir came in screaming and holding her iPod. "Yeeeee who I like clown tacquitos!" he squealed happily. Eve giggled and took her iPod from him. "Gir how about you and me dance?" she asked the easily excitable SIR unit. "Yaaaay the chikin is gonna dance with me!" he screamed. Eve shook her head and went to her room and retrieved her radio. She plugged up her iPod and turned the volume way up.

She smiled when "Saving me" came on- it was one of her favorite songs. She thought back to when she was ten and she took ballet. She inhaled and started her graceful dance.

Down in his lab zim was working on- surprise yet another plan for world domination, when he heard the voice "_Say it for me, say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me- say it, if it's worth saving me"_ he lifted an eyebrow and headed up stairs.

Eve grinned as she pirouetted to the guitar that radiated from the small device. Eve was rusty but Gir seemed to enjoy her dance, this made the cloud that was hovering over eve dissipate and sun light rain down.

Zim watched in awe as eve swiftly twirled around on the small purple carpet. She seemed to glide across the floor; it was beautiful the way she danced. Suddenly the music slowed and eve sunk into a curtsy-then the song ended. Eve looked up and smiled at zim. "Hey zim!" she giggled "Dance with me!" she grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him onto the floor. Zim protested. "Zim has no time to dance I have to get to work..." eve only laughed as the song changed- it was a slower song. Eve placed zim's hand on her waist and one in her own, she looked up and beamed. Zim bit his lip, he was panicked. Irkens never got so close to one another, unless it was for consolation, even so Irkens only got this close when they were…mating. Zim blushed and eve laughed. "C'mon relax we're just dancing." She said and led the dance. Zim managed to relax a little but was still tense; he had never danced before. Eve didn't seem to have a care in the world as long as she twirled around to the beat of the music.

"_I love you, I loved you all along, and I miss you, been far away for far too long" _the voice sang and eve held out zim's hand and twirled underneath his arm. She smiled and leaned back like she was going to fall, zim held her tightly around her waist as her hair skimmed the floor. He pulled her up and she held his hand, guiding him around as they danced. Zim was actually enjoying their dance- when the song finally ended and eve was so close to his face, he blushed furiously. Eve smiled and whispered; "You did great for your first try zim" zim studied her face. "How do you know I haven't danced before?" he asked.

Eve tried to hold back a laugh "Because you were stepping on my feet the whole time!" Zim pulled away from her and looked away, mildly embarrassed. Eve stepped towards him. "Oh I'm sorry zim" she giggled "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Zim turned to her, his face a deep shade of green. "I'm not- eh- embarrassed." Eve stepped closer to him, "oh really?" she mused stepping closer and closer to him, as zim stepped further and further away until he backed into a wall. "Why zim-you're blushing that's so cute!" she leaned in and zim panicked, his heart was beating faster and his throat went dry. "Please don't come any closer." He pleaded in a raspy whisper. "Why?" eve asked, eyes wide like a small child. Zim nearly surrendered, he almost reached out and touched his lips to hers but he didn't- he couldn't. 'Eve can't love a demon like me' he thought and pushed her away. "Because it is not professional behavior eve- you would do well to remember this and never make me do that again!" he said bitterly.

Eve's happy and optimistic expression drained from her face and was replaced with fear. "I'm sorry master" she said, Picking herself up and nervously returning to her work. Zim hurriedly walked to the elevator and headed into his lab where no one could hear him.

He angrily knocked over experiments and threw test tubes at the wall. "Damn you, you stupid fool!" he cursed himself. "Why are you so foolish! You are an invader and she is a creature of darkness! You could never be together especially when she is connected to Jacob!" he paused and an evil smile spread across his face. "I see…I'll just have to get rid of the only factor standing in my way." Zim immediately began working on a plan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okayy so I know I haven't written in a while and I'm sorry to anyone still reading this…things have been…shall we say complicated. My friend has been sick the whole week, and her twin (my best friend) started going out with my best guy friend and it's *shudders* let's say it's weird, and there has been *sighs* drama. But back to the story.**

***clears throat* Disclaimer! I don't own invader zim or its characters yadda, yadda, yadda**

**I only own Eve, Zak, Jacob, and eve's parents…..ENJOY **

Chapter 12

Zim laughed menacingly as he sorted out his plan to eliminate Jacob. He would inject him with a deadly Irken illness- that would defiantly kill him eventually. He carefully moved a robotic arm that placed the lethal bacteria into a small tack. Zim was interrupted by a loud thud- followed by screaming and splintering glass. He sighed and headed into the elevator that sent him into the kitchen.

"Get out of here dib!" he heard eve shout, and gir squeal like a child. "E-eve calm down! I just wanted to- OUCH!" There were more sounds of glass breaking and the sound of dib in pain. Zim raised an eyebrow and walked into the living room where her saw eve holding a vase over her head and dib holding his hands up in defeat. "What on Irk..." zim said exasperated.

Eve's hands quivered when she saw zim and she immediately set the vase down and folded her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry master he broke into the base so I tried to make him leave." Zim frowned at eve's formal explanation. Dib looked up "M-master? So you're an alien too?"

Zim laughed "No dib..." he said with a bemused smirk. He drew near eve and held her by her waist and pulled her close to him. "Eve is an average human such as yourself- but merely my servant." He tilted his head to the side. He grinned when he saw the fear and envy in dib's eyes. "You are _not_ going to get away with this zim." Dib threatened as he stood up and reached for the door.

"And dib..." zim's tone darkened "Tell the person you are working for that they will be dealt with soon enough." Dib froze 'how did he know that?' he though- he started to panic but he didn't show it. He turned and smiled wickedly at zim. "It's more like a partnership- but I will tell my partner you said hi okay space boy?"

Zim clenched his free fist- he felt eve tremble when he did so. He smiled back at dib. "Go on filthy human- go back to whatever it is you do besides trying to expose me and have a perfectly horrible day." Dib's brows furrowed and he swept out the door.

"I'm sorry that he managed to enter master-I was careless and so it was my fault." Zim watched as eve bowed her head and gently untangled herself from his embrace. He felt a pang of loneliness as she did so. "So please master- I will except any punishment you see fit." He shook his head. "I will not punish you for something so trivial- now find gir and make him help you clean this mess." Zim said quietly but firmly as he turned to head back to his lab.

-The next day at school-

Zim grinned as he set the infected tack in Jacob's seat. 'With this he should become deathly ill' he thought. Soon the rest of the class filed in through the squeaky door that desperately needed some oiling. Twenty minutes after class started Jacob was nowhere to be found- zim almost gave up on the tack when the tall and mysterious boy strode through the door. He gave eve a flirtatious smile that disappeared and was replaced with eyes full of hostility when they landed on zim.

He walked down the aisle and took his seat- he yelped softly and picked up the small tack, eyeing it carefully before setting it down on his desk. Zim smiled mentally- for he knew that the bacteria were now slowly beginning its reign of dominance in his body. He glanced over at eve who was now looking paler than ever. He furrowed his brows in concern-that immediately was replaced with relief when she smiled at him as if to say 'I'm fine'

When school finally ended zim was practically beaming from the success of his new plan. He was now in his lab checking on Jacob's health when gir suddenly rushed in. Zim sighed- he knew her was here to annoy him but something seemed…off.

"M-Master!" Gir said in the most serious tone which shocked zim greatly, something must be horribly wrong for him to act in such a way. "What is it gir?" zim asked hazardously. "It's the chicken lady!" Zim's eye's widened and his heart dropped "eve" whispered. Gir hurriedly lead zim up into the living room, where he found eve on her knees clutching the carpet tightly, sweat beaded off her face and tears of pain streamed down her face.

"EVE!" zim shouted he sunk to his knees and pulled her into his lap. He held his forehead to hers; she was burning up- to where zim could feel the warmth through his thick gloves. Eve moaned as she shifted in his arms "Z-zim?" she whispered then she suddenly jerked violently in pain, she clutched her stomach tightly. Zim pulled her even closer to him. "Eve I promise I'll make the pain go away." He scooped her up and headed towards the elevator.

They descended down into the lab and zim hurriedly rushed for his supply of the antidote. He popped open one test tube of the medicine and opened eve's mouth. Zim poured the medicine in her mouth and told her to swallow it. Eve did as she was told and zim sighed- the antidote should cure her in an instant. He looked back down at her and worry rose back up in him. Eve was still burning up and now she was coughing up blood.

"No" he whispered in disbelief, eve was getting worse- she was dying Zim had to cure her…Fast.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I don't own invader zim – Sorry I haven't updated in a while to those of you who even care I'm sorry *bows head* I would say I've been busy but that's just total crap- Microsoft word won't word on my computer so I have to use my mom's instead *sighs* I also have had writers block so yeah this chapter may not be good anyway here's chapter…13 **

**I only own Eve, Zak, Jacob, and eve's parents**

Chapter 13

Zim franticly scurried around his lab- determined to find a cure. He gasped as eve suddenly shifted in his arms. "Zim please let me down- I have to finish my chores- and gir is probably making a huge mess now." Eve pleaded warily. "I made a promise- I promised to make your pain go away eve I WILL NOT BREAK THAT PROMISE!" zim cried and eve's eyes widened zim cared for her to the extent of curing her of such a wretched illness? Eve sighed inwardly no…he cared only to keep a slave- a valuable asset in his plan for impending doom.

"Zim please don't do thi-"zim slammed his fist on a counter "As I said before eve I will make your pain go away!" Eve jumped a little not only to his slamming on the counter but her stomach turned into knots- she felt as if someone set her innards on fire. She gripped zim's shirt tightly as she turned over. "It's Jacob..." eve whispered loud enough for zim to hear. " Jacob must be terribly sick for me to..." she clutched her stomach "To feel this pain- otherwise I would be perfectly healthy..."

Zim froze…. And thought back to that night when he'd found eve crying in the park- the night he found out she was a vampire. _"I'm a vampire!" she whispered "and that's all I'll ever be that is until he dies..."_ his breath was caught in his throat- he...he had been the one to inflict this pain on her. He did this for her…but instead he did this to kill her. 'What am I supposed to do now!' he thought, angry and disgusted with himself. Suddenly he eyed a test tube of irken medicine that would instantly cure anyone who had the illness. 'if Jacob can make her hurt….then he should be able to cure her as well.' He reached for the glass test tube but retreated his hand.

'No' he thought 'I did this I will cure her I MADE A PROMISE!'

The Next Day

Eve was absent from school today- zim sighed he should have stayed home as well gir would probably feed her chicken soup contaminated with cleansing chalk or salted nuts of some sort. He looked over in Jacobs seat- he was absent too zim smiled a smile full of melancholy- at least something went right. He thought. Zim's gaze landed on dib who stared with a horrified expression into the mid distance. Had he seen what the illness did to Jacob? Of course any human would be horrified to see someone suffer like that. But for an irken this was grade school knowledge. Speaking of school- would it just end already zim hated school as it is but know when he had eve to worry about he wanted to be at home making sure gir didn't accidentally poison her.

All of a sudden a pigeon flew in threw an open window and sat perched on zim's head. He grinned last time that happened he was sent to the nurse's office and from there he could go home! He raised his hand and waved it urgently. "Ms. Bitters" zim started sweetly "I have head pigeons once again I would require going to the nurse." He said tilting his head to the side.

Ms. Bitters sighed and pointed to a radiator with "Hall Pass" spray painted onto it. Zim saluted and began to haul his hall pass with him. As soon as he got out of the classroom an out of sight he sprayed what looked like perfume on it and it began to float behind him. "So much work he muttered as he headed down the hall. He soon came up to a door that read "Nurses office- puke _before_ entering please."

Zim raised an eyebrow and started to lug the hall pass in the door. There was a woman playing with a tube that mooed whenever she tilted it to the side. Zim cleared his throat. "Excuse me human but I am sick and I require going home." The woman grunted in response and pointed to a telephone. "call your parents or whatever then go get your things and go home." Zim sighed as he reached for the phone and dialed his number he readied himself for gir's high pitched voice but instead;

"Hello?" eve asked trying hard not to cough into the phone. Zim gasped she should be resting- the stupid robot probably went to sleep himself. "Eve? Why aren't you sleeping?" zim demanded softly. Eve sighed "I- I'll be okay- anyway what are you doing?" Zim looked over at the woman who payed him no mind. "I'll be coming home- so please rest and if I come home and you're not resting I will tell gir to make you watch every one of his favorite shows." There was silence. "Fine" eve sighed and hung up the phone zim grinned; he too put the phone back on the hook and went to retrieve his hall pass.

When zim got back to the room he collected his stuff and turned to leave when; "Zim…why did you do it?" dib asked in a small voice. Zim turned slowly to face his nemesis "Whatever are you talking about dib stink?" he asked politely "WHY DID YOU GIVE JACOB AND EVE THAT HORRIBLE DISEASE!" zim froze. Dib knew about their connection? If so he knew Jacob was a vampire and why would he still defend him? Dib was into the paranormal so finding a real vampire would prove he isn't crazy!

"What are you talking about eve is not sick filthy human!" zim snapped- he winced slightly because he knew she was- and it was his fault.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer! I do not own invader zim, for if I did I would have made a second season : ) Sorry to my readers I haven't updated in a while I was working on a kuroshitsuji story and had writers block- oh and My theatre class is busy working on a play for the renaissance festival which is on November 2! So we had some major Rehearsal to do! – Anywhoodle I only own Eve, Zak, Jacob, and eve's parents… ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 14

Eve coughed and wheezed like a chain smoker with allergies, she felt miserable. 'Why do these things always happen to me!' she thought bitterly. Eve tried dusting without slipping or hocking up a loogie on the furniture. Suddenly eve sneezed and zim's robot dad threw flour on her. "Here's some medicine son." He said stupidly, eve rolled her eyes "-Honestly why does zim even keep those things around?" she muttered "They're useless defects."

"Mommy?" Eve spun around and saw gir sitting, watching her with full eyes, clutching a rubber piggy close to his chest. "What's wrong with being a defect?" he asked. Eve's heart dropped, gir was a defect too, she forgot. Eve thought back to when she first learned about this.

"_Zim!"_

"_Yes eve hyooman?" _

"_Can't you train your robot better?"_

"_I'm afraid not, you see gir is a defect."_

"I- I…" Eve sighed and put on a smile "There's nothing wrong with defects Gir- They're absolutely wonderful!" gir smiled and ran into the kitchen to do- god knows what. 'You're horrible- you know that?' Eve thought to herself. Just then, the phone rang. Eve grumbled in annoyance, she was in no mood to talk to anyone today, considering she was losing her voice.

"Hello?" She asked trying hard not to cough into the phone. "Eve why aren't you sleeping?" Zim asked her gently. Eve trembled, after zim scolded her for dancing with him eve started to feel frightened around him, or even just talking to him. "I- I'll be okay- anyway what are you doing?" there was a pause "I'll be coming home- so please rest and if I come home and you're not resting I will tell gir to make you watch every one of his favorite shows." Eve put her hand over the receiver and cursed. She removed her hand, "Fine" she answered and hung up.

She turned to sit on the couch but found gir sound asleep on one of the cushions. Eve grinned and picked up the little sir unit, then she laid down and held the robot close.

Zim opened the door and found Eve and gir asleep on the couch, Eve cuddling close to the sir unit. Zim smiled and his face flushed, he cautiously approached the couch and smiled down at her. Suddenly she stirred and her eyes hesitantly opened. Zim saw her visibly tremble when she looked up at him. His heart sunk, he hated that eve was now scared of him, but he did a good job of hiding it. "Hello eve, how are you feeling?" He asked sweetly. Eve set gir back down on the couch and sat up. "I- I'm fine." She croaked and just then coughed up a splatter of blood. Zim wrapped his arms around her slowly as if not to scare her. Eve shuddered and pushed him away- 'Well so much for not scaring her.' Zim thought, He clenched his fist. He was so angry at himself 'If she had never met you she'd be fine! It's all_ your_ fault zim!'

"Excuse me" He said quickly and hurried into the elevator, down to his lab. Inside he could hardly keep in his anger; he knocked over shelves and flasks until he saw a table filled with antidote test tubes. He picked up a test tube filled with neon purple liquid; he gripped it tightly and sighed. "It's my only way to save her."

Eve was busy cleaning up the mess gir made trying to make waffles. "Damned robot." She grumbled, just as she was almost done zim came back up and slipped in a puddle of water that eve used to clean up the waffle batter. "Oh my god! I-I'm sorry zim," Eve stuttered while zim was burning and screaming in pain. "Oh no-" she reached for a towel and draped it over him and tried desperately to dry him off. Zim looked up at her with flushed cheeks, why? If she was scared of him why was she helping him? Although zim did like the way her hands felt- of course he would never admit it. "Stop! Stop I'm fine…I'm fine, now I have business to attend to, so if you'll excuse me." Zim quickly left the kitchen and slammed the front door. Eve sat on the floor, confused and a little sad as she watched the door.

Zim bit his lip as he reached for the doorbell, he honestly did not want to be there at all but he had to-for eve. Finally his index finger made contact with the button and out stepped a fairly dishelved Jacob. "Well, well, well if it isn't the alien." He said clutching his stomach with one eye open. "I'd ask what you were doing here, but something tells me that the tack on my chair a few days ago had something to do with you." He grinned up at zim who growled angrily "It's not that I'm doing this for you-I'm doing this for Eve…Here" he pulled the purple tube from his pocket and shoved it in his face "Drink this antidote- since you two are connected it will cure her as well am I correct?"

Jacob 'Tsk'ed' and snatched the test tube from zim's gloved hand and swallowed its contents. "Now that should cure you in a moment." He stated as he spun on his heels. Jacob snarled after him "Oh- and zim" zim looked up at him "Don't even think about taking her from me- she belongs to me, her body and soul down to her last hair is mine." Jacob said menacingly. Zim clenched his fist he was angry, angrier than he ever was with dib. "How do you even know that she wants you? You're so ignorant."

Jacob laughed "I'm the ignorant one? So you think you know what's best for her...Let's just see about that space boy." Zim tightened his fist and started to walk away, but he couldn't shake the crushing feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer! Hey you guys whew I haven't updated in a while- this week has been very busy Monday I had tests and subs. Tuesday was prep for the Renaissance festival, and Wednesday was when we performed our play at the Ren. Fest. So I'm sorry I haven't updated but now here ya go. I only own Eve, Zak, Jacob, and eve's parents. Here is chapter 15! *gives everyone a plushie*

Chapter 15

Eve reached for the door knob but stopped short cursing under her breath. She wanted to look for zim but her fear overpowered her. 'He's been gone for three hours! What could be taking him so long?' she thought. Eve looked over her shoulder at gir who slept soundly on the couch after watching his "Favorite show" She giggled and tucked the robot in.

Eve inhaled and clenched her fist. "On three." She said assuring herself. "One…two...T-two…two and three quarters…" she let out a breath "Three." She twisted the knob and thrusted open the door. It was dark- but no creepy boogie men jumped out from the shadows to greet her. Eve grinned at her foolishness and stepped out into the yard. She was going to find that troublesome irken and drag him back to his ridiculous green house by his antennae if she had to.

Eve headed down the walkway, full of confidence until; a hand covered her mouth, a rag shoved in her face. She pulled her leg back and kicked with full force, but her captor didn't budge. Eve head butted him in his chin; the man stumbled but still didn't release his hold on her. "Let me go you son of a-" she screamed muffled by the rag in her mouth. Her captor banged his fist against the crown of her head trying to knock her out. Eve's vision went fuzzy as if fog clouded her brain.

She struggled and resisted until her eyes closed and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Zim came home after resisting the strong urge to beat Jacob into a pulp, finding that the door was unlocked. He tightened his grip on the door knob and prepared to scold gir after her found out if eve was alright or not. He opened the door and saw gir thrashing around sleepily on the couch and the soft buzz of the T.V illuminate the living room. "GIR!" zim cried, making the robot jolt. "Where is eve?" he questioned impatiently.

Gir tilted his head and walked around aimlessly calling "Mommy where are you?" Zim raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know where she is gir?" Gir looked up at his master with wide and slightly worried eyes. "No." he bowed his head and Zim's breath was caught in his throat. "W-what? She can't be gone- she must be here somewhere." He said shakily. Zim practically turned the house upside down looking for her. "Eve where are you? Answer your master!" His gaze landed on a small table where he found a note.

_If you wanna save your maid space boy- then all you have to do is meet me, I'm sure it won't be any trouble- after all Gaz will be gone all afternoon so tick tock- c'mon alien we wouldn't want her to get hurt now would we? _

Zim gripped the note tightly and cursed under his breath. "Dib" he hissed angrily. He put his disguise back on and headed out and towards dib's house.

Eve's eyes fluttered open and she saw she was in a small dank room. She was strapped to an old experiment table that you would find in a black and white monster movie. She looked up and saw the moon through a small skylight. 'Where am I?' she wondered. Suddenly eve felt a presence and her ears perked up. "I know you're here so there's no use in hiding." She said firmly. Then a shadowed figure stepped out from the dark corner.

The figure wore a cloak and a hood over their head. "Cheh- that doesn't mean put that creepy hood over your head- whoever you are just take that stupid thing off." Eve heard an annoyed growl behind the hood, and slowly the figure pushed the cloth back.

Eve gasped, her shock slowly turned into anger. "Jacob-" she sighed "I should've known…only you would do something as low as kidnapping me- you're such an idiot." Jacob grinned a dark and creepy grin as he leapt onto the table and hovered over her, his face nearly an inch from her own. "I'm an idiot? You're the one who serves an alien who seeks to destroy us all- every one of us including you eve." Eve shuddered by how close he was and the menacing tone in his voice. She put on a straight face "He won't hurt me- he said so himself…I'm his slave, his property he won't hurt me." Jacob 'Tsk'ed' and traced his fingers along her jawline.

"Oh really- well do you know how you got so sick eve?" he cupped her face in his hands. "He infected me with the disease knowing full well that if I died you would too." Eve froze- zim was the one who made her sick? No Jacob was a liar- why should she believe him? But still it seemed plausible….NO! He wouldn't…would he? Eve shook herself mentally.

"Why would I believe a douche like you?" she snapped, spitting in his eye. Jacob growled menacingly and pulled her closer to him. "Do that again- I dare you." He whispered. Eve struggled to push him away but her attempts were futile. Jacob chuckled "Now- eve for you to become a full blood and be mine for all eternity." He leaned into her, K9's glistening.

Zim pounded on Dib's front door impatiently. After what seemed like hours dib slowly opened the door and zim pushed him away to enter the house. "Where is she!" He demanded searching the room. Dib raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about zim? Where is who?" he asked. Zim looked up at him evilly. "Don't act stupid dib stink! Hand her over!" Dib shook his head "What are you talking about zim? Hand over who!" Zim balled his fist. "EVE HAND OVER EVE YOU INSOLENT HUMAN!" he cried angrily "You kidnapped her I know she's here somewhere!"

Dib tilted his head "I didn't kidnap her- W-wait she's gone?" Zim rolled his eyes "I said it didn't I?" then he froze. "You really have no Idea where she is?" Dib nodded. Zim's eyes narrowed- 'Jacob' he clenched his fist and ran out of the house with one thing on his mind. 'If he hurt her at all I'll kill him- I'll kill him." That was his only direction.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer I don't own invader zim I only own Eve, Zak, Jacob, and eve's parents. Sorry for my readers I haven't updated in a while I had no idea what to write and I was busy working on my silent film, but now *drumroll* Chapter 16!**

Chapter 16

Zim was angrier now than ever in his life, though he wasn't entirely sure why. Granted, Eve was important to him, but what exactly was she to him? That's what confused him, why was he angry enough to kill? The memory of Eve with a gaping hole in her chest after being attacked by a demon flooded his head. He ran faster towards Jacob's house, but stopped in his tracks. His antennae twitched and he spun around to find Dib trailing behind.

"What are you doing here stink meat?" he demanded. Dib lowered his head and balled his fists "He tricked me…So now I'm going to help get Eve back." Zim shook his head "Zim needs no help- so just go home Dib!" Zim pointed down the street. Dib just pushed past him and walked down the sidewalk. Zim clenched his fists and ran past Dib. "_I'll _be the one who saves Eve and makes sure that bloodsucker never breaths again." He said not looking back.

"Bloodsucker...Y-you mean Jacob's a-Vampire?" Dib's voice trembled with anger and embarrassment. He was supposedly an expert paranormal investigator…But how couldn't detect the monster right under his nose? Zim nodded grimly "A soon to be deceased vampire." He said solemnly. Dib scoffed "Well technically he's already dead- he's undead." Zim sighed "Are you trying to be a smartass? C'mon dib how can you sound so high and mighty when you couldn't even tell if your partner was a vampire?"

Dib clenched his fists. "The signs were all there, and I still remained oblivious as the rest of mankind is of you. He did seem kind of suspicious but I didn't think much of it. First he shut me out of his room like some big secret was inside…" Zim interrupted him "So you've been inside his home?" Dib shrugged "Sure." Zim pressed on "So you know where the rooms in the house are right?" Dib paused "Yeah, I mean the house is a simple design." Zim grinned. "Alright Dib I give you permission to accompany me. I AM ZIM!" Dib raised an eyebrow and put his hand under his chin, his other hand supporting the other. "What are you planning Zim?"

Jacob leaned into Eve; his K9's nearly an inch from the nape of her neck. Eve struggled against the binds that held her down on the table. She recoiled as Jacob's breath crawled down her throat. Two years ago she would have loved this, and that was scary in itself. But now Eve was through waiting for him and was ready to start a fresh new life, instead of feeling incomplete because her fiancée left her.

At first Eve hated the idea of moving to this town, she was afraid Jacob wouldn't be able to find her and take her back. But then she met Dib and Zim, they weren't exactly friends but they cared about her right? And sure one may possibly be insane and the other wants to destroy mankind but at least they stayed with her. At least Zim stayed with her when he found out she was a vampire, he didn't run and he didn't betray her…her would never hurt her.

"_Do you know how you got so sick eve? Zim infected me with a disease knowing full and well that if I died you'd die too." _That haunted her. Was Jacob telling the truth? Did Zim actually cause her to become deathly Ill? - No he wouldn't like she said before she was his and he wouldn't hurt her…right? Eve found herself trying to convince herself more and more until; "get your filthy hands off of her." She heard Zim growl. Zim! She sighed in relief.

Zim and Dib opened the front door cautiously. "So this is where vampires live?" Zim ignored Dib and headed down the hallway. "H-hey!" he heard Dib stumble after him. Out of the corner of his eye Zim was something purple lurk behind them. "Gaz!" Dib sputtered in surprise. Zim spun around and saw Dib's little sister squint up at him. "So…" she started "you're acting the price and going to save your princess huh?" she asked coolly. Zim raised an eyebrow "What are you-what're you doing here filthy hyooman?"

"-What will you do when you do save her? If you save her that is." Gaz leaned against the wall. Zim 'Tsked' and bowed his head so no one could see his angry expression. What did she mean 'if' he saved her? He would save Eve, he had too even if it killedhim. "What did you say?" he snapped. Gaz shrugged "I _thought _you could understand plain English- I said what will you do when you save eve? Will you set her free forever?" Zim shook his head and looked up "I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"-Or will you lock her up in a cage and keep her as your little experiment Zim?" Zim balled his fist and his mechanical legs shot out from his PAK. They reached out to grab her throat "NO!" Dib yelled but it was too late a leg reached out and went completely through her. She laughed and disappeared. Dib gasped "What the..?" Zim Lowered his head once again and turned to walk down the hall. "Stay here Dib until you receive further instructions." Dib hesitated but did as told. Zim walked down the narrow hall that seemed endless until he came across an intersection where two different halls met. Suddenly two figures appeared on either side of him.

"Hello Zim." They chorused. Zim gasped and spun around. "My-my tallest!" purple and red nodded looking down at the small Irken. "Why are you here? Not that your presence isn't appreciated but…" Red frowned "We heard that you've acquired a human maid is this true?" Zim bit his lip and nodded. Purple nudged red's shoulder "I heard he mated with her!" Red raised an eyebrow. "Is this true as well?" he asked solemnly. "I..."

"Because if it is I'm afraid we'll have to remove you from this mission. Mating with one so low and disgusting as a human girl- it's despicable." Red turned up his nonexistent nose. Zim narrowed his eyes "Actually no my tallest I have not mated with eve." Purple sighed in relief "See I told y-"

"But going so far as to call her low and disgusting, it's just wrong and uncalled for." Zim said quietly. "What?" red sputtered. "Are trying to get yourself demoted?" purple asked. Zim glared at his leaders through narrowed eyes. "No…my tallest…" zim kicked himself inside. Purple grinned evilly "Then I guess we'll just have to remove temptation then." He and red drew out a pair of identical titanium knives, one with a black and red hilt and the other with a purple and silver hilt. Zim's eyes widened "M-my tallest?" he stuttered. "This human will die for the sake of your mission- and at _your _hands." They both handed him the knives, putting one in each of his hands.

"You want me to kill her?" They both nodded grimly. Zim trembled as he gripped the handle until his palms started to sweat. 'It's for the good of the mission.' He decided 'You fool how can you let them string you along? Don't you know how much she means to you? She's more than your property she's more than your servant. You feel more than propriety towards her- let's face it…You love her…Don't you?' Zim dropped his knives and stood there trembling as he looked up at his leaders. "What's this? Are you showing weakness?" red asked. Purple stood beside him "Does this mean that this girl is more important to you than your mission?" he asked. Zim nodded slowly "I guess it does.."

The tallest shook their heads and disappeared down the hall. Zim slowly started his trek down the seemingly endless hallway again. He passed some renaissance paintings with a young warrior that looked suspiciously like Jacob, he stopped and scowled at one for a moment but passed on. He finally came across a heavy metal set of doors that Dib had told him was Jacob's room. 'Here goes.' He thought. He reached for the door but felt a presence behind him. "Eve?" he whispered. Eve leaned against the wall dressed in white ball gown with a black lace trim, on her hands she wore long black satin fingerless gloves. And she wore dark makeup.

"So cute, you're princely act is very convincing." She smiled darkly. "What do you mean?" Zim raised an eyebrow. Eve pushed herself off the wall and walked slowly towards him. She reached out and tilted his head up so his eyes met hers. He blushed and turned away. "You're so full of shit." She mumbled "Acting like you care when in reality all you care about is yourself." She snapped. "What? I came here to save you! How ungrateful I came here because I- I.." Just then eve screamed in pain and vomited blood down the front of her beautiful dress. She leaned against the wall on buckling knees and ran her hand through her hair. "Why?...Why do you hate me so much Zim? Why did you try to kill me?" She gasped for air. "I-I HATE YOU!" Zim reached for her hand. "Eve please I-I think I lo-" Eve swatted his hand away. "Why…" she whispered warily "Why Zim?...Why are you so cruel?" she collapsed and disappeared.

Zim fell to his own knees and choked for air "D-Damn vampire…And I'm the cruel one? Damn him." After a few minutes Zim got to his feet and swung open the metal door. "Get your filthy hands off of her!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer I do not own Invader zim I only own Eve, Jacob, Zak, and Eve's parents**

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while , I've had some writers block and with Christmas coming up I've been busy…well more or less, my friends are coming over Christmas eve and we have to make a lot of food so yeah I've been doing that- but anyway ON WITH THE STORY**

Chapter 17

_Zim fell to his own knees and choked for air "D-Damn vampire…And I'm the cruel one? Damn him." After a few minutes Zim got to his feet and swung open the metal door. "Get your filthy hands off of her!"_

Jacob grinned and hopped off the metal table. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise, I'm shocked it actually got through your thick skull that Dib didn't capture your poor maid. Aren't _you _surprised Eve?" Jacob turned his head slightly towards Eve as he leaned against the cold operating table. Eve beamed as she pulled against the straps that held her down "Z-zim!" Zim's breath hitched up in his throat when he saw her. 'She looks so helpless.' He thought.

Zim lowered his head and let his fake bangs fall in his face. "Let her go now Jacob!" he raised his voice a little. Jacob raised an eyebrow but slowly smirked. "So you think I'm just going to let you waltz out of here with _MY_ fiancé?" Jacob reached out to stroke Eve's hair lightly, who in turn spit at him. Jacob clenched his fist but turned back to Zim, smile firmly in place. "Really? Because that's just foolish." Zim looked up at his newer enemy. "Am I the fool? Your 'fiancé' hates you and your inferior human-excuse me vampire guts! And you're going so far as to kidnap her and change her into a monster like you?"

Jacob's grin fell and he slowly stalked toward zim. Zim ground his teeth together as the vampire menacingly approached and leaned down to growl; "Have you forgotten? Or do I have to say it again space boy? Eve is mine, her body and soul, her entire being is mine and mine alone." Zim reached out to punch Jacob in the jaw. Caught by surprise Jacob stumbled backwards and Zim hovered over him. "You filthy dirty vampire, how dare you talk down to ZIM!" Jacob bared his fangs and narrowed his eyes. "Learn you're place alien 'cause this ain't it!" Then he lunged for Zim, kicking his stomach- hard.

Zim fell as he felt his breath leave him. His head hit the concrete floor and his vision blurred, but Zim stood back up on his buckling knees and knocked Jacob's feet out from under him. Jacob reached out and pulled Zim's arm, making him flip over on the floor once again. Eve struggled harder to get loose from her restraints "Damnit Jacob stop! You idiots if you don't stop I'll beat you _both_ to a pulp!" she cried. Both boys ignored her and she 'Tsked' "All right-Enough of this!" Eve looked around for something for her to free herself with. A smile spread across her Pale heart shaped face as she saw a sharp shard of glass just a little out of her reach.

Zim breathed heavily as he held his injured arm. Jacob grinned sadistically as he held Zim up by his collar. "This'll teach you about touching my toy." He laughed. Jacob was about to finish him off when something heavy hit him in the back of the head, his grip loosened on Zim's collar and he fell back unconscious.

"I am nobody's toy – so sweet nightmares to you, you bastard." Eve grumbled. Zim chuckled as his knees gave out and he fell to the now familiar concrete floor. Eve gasped as she rushed to her master "Z-zim! Are you alright?" she asked softly. Zim leaned onto her shoulder, breathing in her sweet scent "Mm-? Oh yes I am…" he took a deep breath "I am quite alright Eve." Eve was frozen as Zim cuddled up to her.

"Zim? You're sure you're alright? Because it seems to me…" Eve was cut off as Zim's lips descended on hers. Eve's eyes bulged. 'He- he must've been hit too many times I mean…what the hell this must be a joke! Yeah…he's just playing with me' she thought, her inner self screaming. Zim deepened there kiss and leaned into Eve. Eve was still frozen, but she slowly leaned into him, biting his bottom lip she relaxed into his arms. Pulling away, Zim grinned "Eve- I…I Lo-Love you." He whispered against her lips. Eve's breath was hitched up in her throat "Zim..." He got real quiet and his head rested on her shoulder. Eve sighed, he would definitely forget this when he came to.

"Eve?" another familiar voice called. Eve turned around. "Dib?"

**A/N: Yay so Eve and Zim had their first kiss! Will eve finally realize that Zim really does like her *sigh* she's so clueless. **

**Eve: HEY! You're one to talk**

**Me: Eh who asked you anyway? Shouldn't you be having an inner monologue or something? **

**Eve: I have some time to kill**

**Me: Gah you're annoying**

**Eve: You're the one who made me so it's your own fault**

**Me: *sigh* anyway thanks to all my readers even thought this chapter sucked moose dookie *Gives you all cookies***

**Eve: You should be more like your sister and write better**

**Me: Why did I even create you?**

**Eve: *shrugs* HeavyMetalRose thanks her readers:** **HiddenShadows798,** **Invader Cakez, InvaderPhantom16, etc. **

**Me: Please review, every one counts SAVE THE GIRAFEES **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim I only own Eve, Zak, Jacob, and Eve's parents**

**Hiya guys so I had time to spare after I noticed that I was crocheting…with my mom…like an old woman. So I decided to write this chapter! Hooray for old people! On with the story!**

Chapter 18

"_Eve?" another familiar voice called. Eve turned around. "Dib?"_

Dib let a relieved sigh escape his lips. "So you're safe…that's good." He smiled. Eve raised an eyebrow "What the hell are you doing here?" Dib flinched at her harsh tone. "I was here Helping zim but- he…he was supposed to call on me if he needed help but he never did so I decided to see what was going on." Eve snorted "Yeah right why would _you_ help Zim? Tell me the real reason you're here Dib." Dib's eye twitched and he sighed "Forget it."

Dib looked down at zim and sneered "What happened to him? No wait let me guess… He tried to beat up Jacob but got beat to a pulp himself." He chuckled "That stupid Alien." Eve's eye narrowed "Like you could have done any better, idiot." She laid Zim's sleeping form gently on the floor, and smoothed his fake locks. "You're so full of yourself dib, why don't you just leave us alone? What do you have to gain by always trying to expose Zim? Everyone calling you crazy? Becoming an outcast? Why don't you just let it go Dib?"

Dib froze and thought to himself. Why didn't he just let it go, and what did he have to gain? He knew that everyone around him thought he was crazy, and were totally oblivious to the fact that there world has been invaded by an alien menace. But then Dib shook his head. Because the earth wouldn't be safe without him. If Dib let it go Zim would eventually take over earth with his half- baked schemes. "Because…" he started. "Because the world wouldn't be safe without me around- blah, blah, blah ya know Dib you should really think of a better excuse for your obsessiveness."

Dib grabbed her hair hand slammed her into a nearby wall. "Take. That. Back." Eve's eyes enlarged and her face paled. Dib's own eyes widened at his sudden aggressiveness. "I-…sorry." He loosened his grip on eve only to have her yank his hair, pulling his head back with it. "I'm sorry Dib, but I haven't fed in a long while and I'm ravenous." Her voice was all dark and evil, and sounded sort of psychotic. Suddenly Dib felt a sharp pain in his neck and he yelped.

Eve felt wonderful, her veins burned and her gums ached for the longest time. She needed blood, and Dib deserved it, he deserved this pain. Did he really think eve was so naïve? She knew about his partnership with Jacob and how he helped with almost trying to kidnap Zim and kill him. Luckily Eve went in his place and fought the kidnapper off. If he had helped Jacob then, then he must have helped him out this time with kidnaping her. Dib deserved to feel her and Zim's pain for all the trouble he caused. Taking his blood would only benefit her as well.

A drop of blood dribbled down the side of his neck and Eve quickly lapped it up, she was determined not to let even one small drop go to waste. Suddenly a weak voice called; "Eve stop it now, let him go you've had enough." Eve looked up with wild and hungry eyes and saw Zim leaning up against the opposite wall with a serious look on his face. "Oh please, just a little bit more I'm sure he won't miss it at all." She pleaded. Zim narrowed his eyes "Eve as you're master I command you to let him go now." Eve groaned "Please Zim I…"

"I SAID STOP!" he growled, pulling a silver chain out from under his Irken uniform. He stumbled towards her and the cross on his silver chain grew to five times its original size and pinned eve to the wall. The now unconscious Dib slipped through her fingers and fell to the floor with a thud. Eve thrashed against the cross that held her to the wall. Zim smugly stalked towards her. "Well, well, well… it seems it does work, your little trinket." Eve wriggled and pulled against the cross as Zim leaned over her with a now serious expression. "If you needed blood, then you should have taken mine you idiot." He flashed her a mocking grin, stuck out his tongue and slid it across her jaw. Eve's eyes faded back to their old selves. "Z-zim what the hell? G-get off of me you moron or I'll tie your toes to the crane above the city cesspool!"

Zim chuckled as he leaned back and pulled the chain from the wall and put it back under his shirt. Eve fell to the floor, but before her feet could touch the cold concrete, Zim tightly wrapped his arms around her. "You're an idiot." He scoffed and set her down gently. He looked down to Dib and sighed. "So how long does this usually last?" Eve shrugged "Not long."

Just then Dib groaned and sat up slowly. He looked up and his eyes enlarged. "G-get away you monster!" he pointed an accusing finger at her. Zim frowned "Oh Dib stink I thought you liked monsters?" He tilted his head. Dib narrowed his eyes and groped around for a weapon. He curled his fingers around a long shard of glass and he pointed it towards eve and grinned wickedly. "I swear I'll kill her if you try anything Zim. Just do what I say and she doesn't get hurt." Zim snarled "And what would I have to do?" Dib laughed slowly "Just come with me and show you're alien form to my dad and you can have you're precious eve." He reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist, and held the shard to her throat. Eve sneered and was about to kick Dib in the shin when Zim growled; "Fine…I'll do it just let. Her. Go." Dib smiled;

"Finally."

**A/N: Hey so I hope you liked this chapter I still think it's weak but eh its ok so R&R! **

**Reveiws are appreciated! THINK OF THE CHILDREN! Until next chapter- Away steve! *Rides off on my unicorn wearing a ninja mask***


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer- I do not own Invader Zim I only own Eve, Jacob, and Eve's parents.

Hey you guys I know it's been awhile since I updated, I've been sick lately…Anyways now that I feel better here's chapter 19!

Chapter 19

Eve woke up on a large reddish purple bed in an unfamiliar room. She shook her head to lift the grogginess that very slowly let up. Where was she? And how long had she been out? She got up and looked around the room. There was a picture frame with a picture of Zim. He was in a salute and held a metal with strange lettering and an Irken symbol. To the left of the frame was the metal. Eve softly rubbed a gloved finger over the cold metal. 'So- this is what Zim's room looks like… It's really weird seeing it, considering he never sleeps.' "Zim!" she called…there was no answer "Gir...Zim...anyone?" There was still no answer.

Eve rolled her eyes "That damn Irken probably knocked me out testing another plan for doom." Eve looked for the door but found nothing. "Computer…" Eve called quietly. "Yes?" the computer answered in a kinder tone than usual. "Can you please take me to Zim's lab?" there was a pause and the computer replied; "of course." Then all of a sudden a hole in the floor opened up and eve shot through it. Eve screamed as her face was about to make contact with the floor, but two mechanical arms slowly lowered her to her feet. "T-thank you…" The computer grunted in response. Suddenly a faint beep, beep, beep filled the air.

"Incoming transmission from the tallest..." Eve's brows furrowed. "Eh? W-what do I do?" she said slightly nervous. The computer sighed and the image of two Irkens popped up, one dressed in red with pinkish red eyes, and the other clad in purple with violet eyes. "Wha- who are you? I thought we called zim...who is this person?" the red Irken asked with a raised nonexistent eyebrow. Eve cleared her throat just as the other said; "Ah well then maybe we'll blow him up- I mean call him later."

"Wait!" they both looked at her curiously with slight annoyance. She smoothed her maid uniform and looked back up at them. "I-I am Zim's…eh human slave…and you can just…" The purple Irken cut her off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa did you say Zim's…"

"Slave?" both Irkens said simultaneously. "Yes I am Eve Clementine; it is an honor to meet you…" Eve hesitated- what were his leaders called again...ah right! "My tallest." Eve curtsied and smiled faintly. Both Irkens straightened and held a proud gleam in their eyes. The red one spoke "Oh yes of course you would be, I am almighty tallest red- and this is almighty tallest purple." He gestured to the purple Irken.

"If I may be so bold – could I ask why you have called my master?" she asked tilting her head and both tallest did the same as if mesmerized by something. Eve turned but saw nothing; she shrugged and turned back to the Irkens. "If we could speak to zim… "Red started but purple whacked him upside his head and whispered something to him. " "I'm sorry my tallest but my master has not been home for quite some time." Red grunted impatiently "Well where is he?" eve bowed her head "I do not know he said he had business to take care of a while ago and hasn't been back since." Well at least her memory was clearing up.

The tallest nodded and smiled "Well you should call us when he returns." Purple said politely. Eve narrowed her eyes slightly. She thought that their kind would not be so kind to someone not of their race. "Of course my tallest." She said firmly as she pressed a random button and the transmission ended. Eve looked at the clock and grimaced. It was seven thirty-time for "skool" Eve hadn't gone to skool for a while now. 'Well I suppose I should go since neither gir or zim are here to tell me otherwise…And I'm not sick anymore…' she sighed 'Well- off to the hell hole I go…hi ho." She thought sarcastically.

Zim bowed his head. He felt so weak and ashamed. He had been poked and prodded in dr. membrane's lab for over five hours. Now he was chained to a wall in the membrane's basement. 'Damnit all- when I get out of here I will certainly kill this whole family.' Zim tipped his head back against the cold concrete wall. "Eve…" he mumbled and closed his eyes. He wanted so badly to hold her and hear her say she loved him too. 'But wishing doesn't make it so...' he opened his eyes and saw gir's dismembered body in the corner. He narrowed his eyes 'And she adored that defective robot…' Zim balled his fists as he watched the door at the top of the stairs open to reveal a man in a white lab coat.

Eve clawed at her desk as she felt every eye in the room on her. Eve had to wear her maid uniform because she couldn't find any of her other cloths. 'Damnit Zim!' Eve turned to Dib and saw his eyes study her slowly. His eyes held triumph and passion "What's wrong with you idiot?" she snapped. "Oh…nothing I was just wondering why you wore such an unusual ensemble." Eve grunted in annoyance. "Yeah well remember to keep your thoughts to yourself you dumbass!" Dib laughed. "But you asked me…" Eve slapped her hand over his mouth. "Just shut up!" Dib smiled underneath her hand. "Yes ma'am…" he mumbled. Eve 'Tsk'ed and removed her hand from his mouth. Suddenly Eve heard a pained scream. She looked around; no one seemed to hear it. Eve shrugged but soon after she heard it again, followed by her name.

The voice that called her sounded familiar. It made her heart wrench inside her, it made her want to hug whoever it was screaming her name in agony. Then scenes of zim being beaten by Jacob flashed through her mind, scenes of them kissing, and a scene of Dib holding a shard of glass to her throat. They all filled her brain. She resisted the urge to scream in pain herself. "EVE! EVE!" it was Zim. Eve's head fell to her desk and tears welled up in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. Her hands clenched into fists on her desk. Eve looked over at Dib and narrowed her eyes. She wanted to kill him; she wanted to kill the reason for all her pain, all their pain. She wanted to kill him, she wanted to kill him!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer I do not own invader zim I only own Eve, Zak, Jacob, and Eve's parents. Hey guys I know, I know I haven't updated in a looong time and yeah I have my excuses but I'll spare you my complaints and go on with the story with *drumroll* Chapter 20!**

Chapter 20

Eve ran out of the skool building like a bat out of hell. She sprinted as fast as she could towards Zim's base. She needed a plan, she needed weapons, and she needed to save him. Why…why did she need to save him? Was it because she cared for him…yes she cared for him but what was this hollow feeling in her chest she felt whenever she thought about him being chained up and tested on? Was it…love? She shook her head. No, no it was nothing like that she was just saving her master-that's all.

Eve burst through the pink door of the silly green house. "Computer-I have a plan to save our master!" she called out. "What did you have in mind Eve?" it replied in monotone. Eve grinned evilly.

Zim panted softly. He struggled against the chains that bound him to the grey concrete wall. 'Useless…' he grumbled. 'I must leave here I can't live on earth as long as the humans know I am an Alien, I must escape- go home to Irk. I have to find Eve and….oh Eve, I just don't know what else to do anymore.' He thought with seeping sadness and regret. "Hello alien scum…" Dib sneered. Zim's eyes narrowed 'I love you Eve.' He thought with a determined face as Dib started towards him with the biggest needle Zim had ever seen.

Eve held her breath as she jumped onto the metal windowsill and into the dark run down room. She exhaled in the quietness of the dark, starting for the big black spell book she needed to cut chain and give temporary amnesia. She tiptoed towards the black wire bed and lifted up the floorboards underneath. She lightly touched a finger to the black leather of the book which glowed an eerie violet. She quietly leafed through the time stained pages and nearly ripped them all out when she heard a cocky voice behind her. "Hey squirt."

"Zak…what the hell are you doing here?" Zak grinned "You know I could ask you the same question." He said almost giddily, as if he were a spoiled child on Christmas morning. Eve rolled her eyes and started to tuck the book in the pocket of her apron. "I know you have the book of blood Eve," Eve froze. "Relax I'm not gonna snitch- that is if you tell me why you need it." Eve sighed "Zak…I can't." Zak shrugged "Okay then. MOM, DAD!" Eve clamped a hand over his mouth "Shut up! What are you five years old? Sometimes it's hard to believe you're the older one..." Eve removed her hand from her brother's mouth and bit her lip "I'll tell you…."

Zim suppressed a scream, biting down on his lip hard. 'Tch' Dib clicked his tongue, throwing the needle to the side. "Well that was disappointing, I must say- I thought I could hear your helpless scream. Clearly humans are the more superior race here. I can't believe you gave yourself up for a girl, you're pathetic Zim…you always have been and you always will be." Zim tried lunging at the big- headed boy, but was held back by the cold metal chains. "Take. That. Back Dib." He growled menacingly. Dib chuckled and turned to walk back up the steps "Why would I take orders from you?" he said in a snobbish tone. Zim thrashed against his chains angrily "Get back down here damn you! Dib!" The door slammed and Zim seethed in silence.

"So, you're going to go get that Alien dude from that big headed kid?" Zak asked with seemingly little interest. Eve nodded "He's…" she paused not knowing exactly what to say. "He's my employer, he's keeping my secret and I have to repay him for that by helping him escape." Zak crossed his arms "I guess so- damn you for being trustworthy." He sighed "Well I guess there's no helping it, I'm helping you." Eve shook her head "Zak-you can't…" Zak already headed for the window "Oh yes I can, no little sister of mine is going alone, into the lair of a paranoid science geek to save her boyfriend!"

Eve blushed "He's- he's not my boyfriend idiot!" she cried as he jumped through the window and gracefully landed on the pavement. Eve ran after him "Take it back!" she called as Zak giggled, running faster. "You'll have to catch me first!" he laughed, running towards the membrane home. Eve caught up to him "You're so…oh…" she whispered. She hid behind a bush. "I have a plan."

Zim groaned, he was so tired of this basement and this planet- he had to find a way to escape and go home to Irk. Maybe, just maybe if he waited on Irk for a while then the humans would forget about him being an alien and he could return to duty. He sighed 'These humans are so troublesome.' He thought, thinking up a plan to bust out.

Zak looked down at his little sister with a frown. "I look like an idiot…" he said in monotone. Eve suppressed a laugh. Zak had agreed to be a decoy- or bait if you will to lure the membrane boys out of the house, knowing the purple haired girl wouldn't care either way. Now her brother was dressed like a female Irken. "Just why do I have to be a girl?" he cried and Eve said coolly; "Because they haven't had a female to study, it would be a great opportunity." Zak's eyebrow twitched "I hate you…" Eve smiled "I love you too~"

Eve threw a stone at the front door of the membrane's house and pushed Zak out of the bushes. Dib was the first one to open the door. "Who's…there…" the two boys stared at each other and Zak took off running. "ALIEN!" Dib squealed, running after him. All the men in the house, lab assistants, guards, and even Dr. Membrane himself ran after the "Alien" Eve held open the door and tip toed inside. "Zim?" she whispered loudly. "Zim…Answer me."

"He's in the basement…" Eve squeaked in surprise when she heard the purple haired girl speak. "G-Gaz…" Gaz looked up from her game and gave a small smile "You're alright Eve…I'm glad Zim has a friend like you- I'm glad I even know you." Eve's eyes widened "What are you talking about." Gaz shook her head "Forget it just…take care of him okay?" she whispered, returning to her game and walking away. Eve smiled "Will do, Gaz." She ran down the steps leading into the basement. She reached the door and held her breath. "Zim!" she cried as she opened the door.

Zim's eyes widened "Eve…" he whispered. Eve ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "You idiot! I was so worried about you!" she cried into his chest. Zim closed his eyes as he savored the familiar warmth of her. "Eve…" he repeated again, not really believing she was really there. "Please Eve, I don't want you to see me this way…no man would want the woman he….please…" Eve slapped him. Zim's eyes were wide with shock. "Idiot!" She leaned in and kissed his mouth. Zim gasped lightly against her mouth but returned the kiss, deepening it.

"I love you Eve…" Zim whispered, pulling away so slowly. Pulling away from her was like pulling teeth, he couldn't stand it. Eve blushed but quickly went to work finding a spell to cut the chains. She quickly flipped through the pages of the black leather bound book. "What are you doing?" Eve shook her head "Shush, I'm trying to concentrate we don't have much time." She sighed when she found the old Latin spell. "interficiam vinculum quod tenet hanc anima, in MORTALIS vinculis quod eos in loco" she drawled confidently, a hand stretched outward.

The chains that held Zim down disintegrated and left his wrists and ankles turning dark green. He smiled, lifting Eve in the air and twirling her around. Eve giggled "Let me down- idiot." Zim placed her gently on the ground. "We have to go, now" He said urgently, grabbing her wrist and running up the stairs. Eve gasped when they got to the top. "Nice trick vampire, unfortunately for you- his game is over." Dib said evilly pointing a pale finger at her unconscious brother. "ZAK!" she screamed at him, but he didn't move. "Give us the alien and we'll let him go Eve." Zim looked at her with pleading eyes. Eve looked from her brother to Zim with desperation. 'Who should I choose?'


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys I am so sorry to all my readers who still read my story! I know I haven't updated I'll save you the excuses and recap, Eve was caught trying to bust Zim out and now has to choose between him and her brother Zak. Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim I only own Eve, Jacob, Zak, and Eve's parents. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Eve looked from the sleeping face of her brother to Zim's anxious one. She bit her lip, it was a hard decision for her to make. She cared for them both greatly. Eve finally reached out for her brother. He was let go and her arms shot out to catch him. "Zak!" she sighed in relief when she was assured he was not harmed. She lifted him up and turned to Dib who was basking in his victory. "You made the right choice, vampire." He spat out the word bitterly. "Thanks to your contribution you saved the human race, don't worry your little secret's safe with me- just get your brother and leave."

Eve shifted her weight from foot to foot uneasily. "No! Please-Eve! Eve listen to me!" Zim tried shaking off two men who held him back, dragging him towards the basement. "Eve I love you!" she winced at his pleading voice but said nothing. She just shuffled out the door, her brother on her shoulder. 'Don't look back. Do. Not. Look. Back. Eve.' She gripped her brother's wrist tighter "I'm sorry Zim but our little contract is over…" she whispered.

Zim felt his heart drop dramatically. He felt pathetic, absolutely pathetic. He felt himself go numb and let himself be dragged away. 'She left me here. She just…left me here and saved that stupid vampire hunter.' He thought. He tried to make himself furious at her, he tried to hate her. He sighed. But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't do it. "Eve..." he whispered to himself. Dib cackled triumphantly behind him, the ear grating noise echoed off the roomy cement basement walls. "Looks like it's the end for you Zim, nice thought though. It was a cute attempt." He steered the men towards an autopsy table with leather restraints.

Zim felt fear well up inside him, an emotion he never really felt towards his enemy. He squashed the cold sensation down in his stomach and put on a blank face. 'Don't give him a reaction that's what he wants from you- a cry, a scream something.' Zim's inner voice hissed sourly. The two men holding him now strapped him into the leather cuffs. Dib smiled evilly and pointed a scalpel in Zim's direction.

"Let's see what you look like on the inside Zim."

Zim had never felt a pain such as he had today…

Eve gently lay Zak down on his cheap wire frame bed, propping him up gingerly. His lashed flittered slightly but he didn't say anything. Eve sat down on the mattress next to him and held his hand "C'mon stupid wake up- you'll be fine I promise." Tears moistened her eyes. "Oh, what do I know about promises? I'm the most unreliable person you'll ever know! I-I didn't keep my promise when I said I'd help Zim, I didn't save him from Dib even though he's saved my ass more than enough times to deserve a thanks! Yet I did nothing productive to help him at all! I-I only caused him pain!"

She gripped Zak's hand tightly, as if she were holding on to a single thread of happiness. It's was as if she were holding on to the one thing keeping her from falling in the depths of her mind. Her head jerked up when she heard her brother mumble: "Not your fault squirt…" his hand held hers firmly. His green Irises bore into her red ones. "Stop blaming yourself for everything." He sighed. "It's my own stupid fault for getting caught- not yours." He started to get up and Eve tried to sit him back down, but he shook her off.

He shuffled across the room and put on his long leather trench coat and wide brim hat on, the ones he wore when he went hunting for vampires. "Zak! You're not going to work are you? Please don't leave me alone!" Zak opened a window and stepped onto the fire escape. "No, I'm going to get the book of blood- that you stole. Then with that I'm going to think of a way to save your boyfriend." He smiled and shook his head when he saw Eve open her mouth in protest. "Now, go on squirt get dressed." He gestured to the closet with his finger.

Eve paled "You mean?" He nodded and jutted his chin out toward the closet "Go on, go on I kept it safe for you." Eve opened the wooden door and saw her old vampire hunting attire staring back at her. She gingerly took the soft leather Jacket, wide brim hat, and boots. She quickly put them on. She stepped out on the fire escape with a metallic _clang, clang_. Zak smiled "Just like old times huh?" he said playfully. Eve shook her head and lowered her hat over her eyes and lifted herself over the railing. "Just shut up and let's go." With that she launched herself over the side and gracefully landed on the pavement, her jacket fluttered gently around her.

Zak landed quietly beside her and tipped his hat. The two siblings of the night stepped out into the darkness once more.

Zim groaned and weakly pulled against his restraints. 'Damnit, no use…I would think one as superior as me could escape this prison easily. But it seems that I am wrong again.' He sighed. 'The tallest were right about me…they all were.' He looked to the pile of parts that was his defective SIR unit as it gathered dust in a corner. "I'm sorry Gir, you won't have the moon after all." He muttered.

Suddenly he heard a shuffling beside him in the shadows. "Who's there?" the shuffling continued and finally he saw her and his heart stopped. "Zim." Eve said huskily and leaned over him. The wide brimmed hat she was wearing shaded them from the fluorescent light of the head lamp above them. Zim struggled to reach out and touch her, to see if she was real. Eve just placed a finger over his lips lightly. She leaned in and kissed his mouth softly. Zim eagerly deepened the kiss. Eve responded slowly at first then matched Zim's hunger. She whispered his name against his lips and he shivered. The basement door opened and Eve jumped away.

Zim felt a rush of cold air wash over him when she backed away. "Eve…please come back, please." He whispered. Eve shook her head. "Wait for me." She said quietly and with that she disappeared.

Had he imagined it? Had it been his mind playing trick on him?

He felt the weight of her lips on his. No…No it had been real, she had come back for him. It made him smile faintly, a smile which quickly faded when two men in masks unfastened his leather cuffs and escorted him deeper into the bowels of the house. 'I won't give up Eve; I'll keep going for you my love…'

Zak chuckled "So he's not your boyfriend huh? Then tell me what exactly is he to you? Is he your friend with benefits?" Eve blushed and whacked her brother on the back of his pompous head. "Shut up you idiot! I-I don't really know what we are I mean he's told me he loves me but…" Zak held his hand up, stopping her in midsentence "whoa, whoa, whoa- he told you he loves you?" Eve nodded "Does he know? About your past does he know what happened to you?" Eve bit her lip "he does…" Zak raised a brow "He told you he loves you despite what you are and what happened to you! With all this in his mind, the good and the bad he still loves you; if that's not love I don't know what is…"

Eve crinkled her nose and smiled "Love…it's such a gooey and mushy emotion." Zak nodded, in a haze "Isn't it?" Eve cleared her throat "Right! Let's get to work then!" she cracked open the centuries old leather bound book and leafed through the ancient pages. "Oh. I-yes of course." Zak snapped back into reality and the task at hand. Eve smirked 'Just wait a little longer Zim- I'll save you my love.' She got to work on a plan to get Zim out of that house.

**Yeah so that's it for this chapter thanks to you all and sorry for making you guys wait...anyway...**

**Zim: Please reveiw FILTHY HYOOMANS! I WILL DESTROY-**

**Eve: *Whacks him upside his head* And thank you for reading...**

**Zak: *Him and Gir eating waffles* We hope you enjoyed!**

**Dib: *Mutters* I know I didn't...**

**Zak: Here's a Waffle! *Throws waffle at Dib's gigantic head***

**Dib: *Wiping syrup off his face* Thanks...**

**Me: So long for now my lovelies CIAO! *Rides away on a toaster***


End file.
